Eclipsed
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: The long awaited story of the past of Sienna has arrived, along with the roles of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. The story of how she and Sephiroth met, became the top SOLDIERs, and then what led them down their path to becoming eclipsed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Just Children**

**The first thing she could feel was water. **She couldn't think or feel anything at first. She felt like she was just floating there in the water, waiting. Suffocating. The first thing she knew was that she needed air. She need to breath but the water was in her way. She had to do something and not just stand there, waiting for…whatever it was to come. The water stung her eyes so she closed them again and instead reached out with her hands. They traveled forward a bit before pressing against something hard that was blocking her way. For some reason the thought of being caged enraged her and a force of power seemed to respond to that, shattering whatever it was that was in her way. It was then that she felt herself being pulled out and she crashed to the hard floor, sputtering and coughing, sucking as much air in as she could.

She hit the back of her head on something, and something hard. She gripped the back of it and rolled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain died down. When she opened them, a bright flooded her sight. It burned at first but it seemed the welcome her. The tile beneath her was cool and skin was wet; it sent a shiver down her back. Her body seemed to know what that meant before her mind could because just moments later she pushed herself up off the floor and reached for that white lab coat and pulled it over her naked skin as she took in the room she was in.

She didn't know how she knew what it was, but it was a lab. The computers were flashing with bright screens and what she had been trapped within seemed to be a giant glass tube. There were several other tubes but they were all empty. An open book caught her eyes and so she picked it up from the desk.

_January 12_

_Seven years. Seven years I have been working on Project S2. She will show some forms of response but nothing else. Has all my work been for nothing? Have I wasted the last seven years of my life on a worthless specimen? Sephiroth is everything that I planned on S2 to be but it seems that Hojo obtained the head on this project. It burns me to say this, but I'm afraid that Project S2 is absolutely nothing…Perhaps the child from Junon wasn't strong enough to take the cells. Or perhaps the cells from Grimoire Valentine's son, Vincent, weren't the right ones to use…_

_I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to give all this work up. Hojo won this, no doubt about that. I angers me to admit it but he did. Perhaps if only Vincent hadn't disappeared. He might have been of use a bit more. Perhaps the Project just needs some more of his blood. Or maybe even more cells from-_

She shoved the book from her. She didn't know why but she was sure that this…this Project S2 was…was her and for some reason, being called weak made her angry. What was going on here? And this other one…Sephiroth…was he just like her? For some reason that name…it felt so…

"It's awake."

"Hush." The voices made her turn around. The first one was a young man with short orange hair, wearing a white lab jacket. The second was an elder man with greying black hair. The older man knelt in front of her, a large smile as he stared at her. "Are you feeling all right?" She just stared at him and he smiled at her. "It's all right. You'll get used to everything soon enough." Who was this man? What was he talking about? Where were they? And who…who was she? "Can you talk?" She raised her brow. He pointed at his mouth. "Speak." Her eyes narrowed. What did this man think she was? Stupid? She nodded.

"But how?" The younger man asked. "She hasn't been taught anything. She shouldn't even be walking on her own! She should be crawling!" Her eyes must have done something because the moment she turned her gaze to him the young man cleared his throat and turned away with a look of fear on his face.

The elder man just laughed as he straightened to his full height. "Come with me, my dear. Let's get you some clothes and some food." Gast reached down to grab her hand but the child pulled away as she continued to glare at him. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this was the man that had written what she had read. He had called her weak. Called her a failure! She would show him who the true failure was.

"Sephiroth…" A sweet, angelic tone hissed from between her lips. "I want…Sephiroth."

Both men looked to be full of shock. "How does she know-" The elder man cut the younger one off.

"All right. Let's go get you some clothes and I'll take you to Sephiroth, deal."

The child stared at the elder man for a bit longer before walking towards the door. He followed her before taking the lead in the hall. She gazed around the building she was in with un-guilty awe. The halls were tall and long with more and more people walking through it. More in lab coats. Some in head to foot in black with sword of guns on them. There were a few in black suits and even white suits and then dresses. Chatter filled and echoed around the hall and she watched as they all looked at her; some in shock and others in confusion, like she wasn't supposed to be here. If she wasn't then why was she here to begin with?

The child froze as they passed a window. Beneath them was a huge city beneath a golden light. Cars and people traveled the streets between thousands and thousands of buildings. She didn't know how to react to all of this bet she wanted to go down there and travel through all of it, taking everything in close and personally instead of from a tall building.

"I'm sure that it's quite a sight for someone who's never seen a city before." The old man told her with another of his smiles. "Come, let's go get those clothes." He led her to a small room somewhere on this floor. It didn't hold much, just a gray bed, a small window, and a desk and chair and a closet. He pulled some things out of the closet and tossed them on the bed before baking out again and leaving her to her privacy.

Without having to think about it, the child dropped the white lab coat to the floor before grabbing the clothes and pulling them on before turning to the window. It was faint, but she could see her reflection, giving her an idea of who she was.

She was a child. A child with long black hair and cat-like green eyes. Her skin was a pale white and seemed to glow against the black pants and shoes with the white tank-top that the old man had given her to wear. She hadn't seen anyone else with eyes like hers. Were her eyes…strange?

The knock on the door made her turn. "Are you ready? Do you need some help?" Keeping a straight face she moved to the door and opened it. The old man was still there with that stupid, giddy smile on his face. "Shall we?" He asked at the sight of her. She didn't say a word as she shut her door firmly. He chuckled and led her down the hall again. It wasn't too far to their destination, this time.

The next room held the desks and computers, like the Tube-Room but instead of the tubes there was a small room inside of it. The light above the large metal doors were red, telling the child that there was someone inside the other room and from the group of lab coats standing around the screens on the desk, it told the girl that they were watching whoever was inside.

"Gast, is that-" The girl turned to see that the men were now looking at her for the moment, all wearing surprised looks on their faces at the sight of her.

The elder man wore a large smile as he led the way up to the desk. "Yes, it is. Found on the floor about half an hour ago. She had burst through the tube herself."

"Was she wounded?"

"Not a damn scratch."

"Ha. Hojo's not gonna like hearing you brag about that."

The girl ignored them all and pushed her way up to the desk to see the screen they were all watching. It was another child there. He seemed to be fighting off a group of monsters in the middle of the city that she had seen out the window, but this time the sunlight wasn't there. It was dark with street lights and the moon to light the way. Why was he doing this alone? Why were they letting him do this alone?

Her gaze was caught on the object in the other child's hands. It was a thin sword that's blade reached well over six-feet on its own. At the sight of it an image of an elder man, in his twenties or so, with long silver hair flashed across her face as he and another man with red hair fought upon what looked like a long cannon before that long sword sliced through it like paper. The image was gone soon though before she could get a better look. She shook her head a bit, trying to get it out of her mind.

"He's getting better day by day," One of the men in the lab coats smiled happily. "When he decides to fight, anyway. We're lucky that he agreed to today. He's been rather…cold lately."

"He probably agreed to go through with the training because Hojo isn't here to stare at him like a pedophile through the glass like he normally does." One of the other men commented and the group laughed.

There, as she watched the child on the screen zipping through the monsters with that sword of his, she found strange words escaping her mouth. She didn't know where they came from; they were just there.

"Noli manere," She began. Gast looked down at her as the small little tune passed from her mouth. "Manere in Memoria," She lifted her head and glared at the screen. "Sephiroth!"

The child on the screen jumped, as if hearing her growl, and paused in his movements, turning to glare at the camera that was watching him. A smirk then spread across her lips as the other child dropped the sword from his hand as the monsters attacked him and turned his back to them. One of the men at the desks cursed and pressed a button to end the simulation. She turned from the screen and hurried to the door of the other room and watched as the doors opened and the other child walked out. He paused in front of her.

~So, this is…Sephiroth~

They both stood there, staring at the other in silence. Sephiroth was only a year older than her with long silver hair and dressed in a pair of black shorts and shirt. Hit it was his eyes that had caught her attention. They were the same as hers, those green, cat-like eyes.

"Sephiroth, I would like you to meet the young girl that's about to join you with your training." Gast smiled.

The boy was silent for a moment as the two of them just continued to stare at the other. He looked like he was about to step forward but he closed his eyes for a moment, stopping himself. The girl frowned but quickly wiped it from her face. "What's her name?" Sephiroth asked, looking at her again.

Gast thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Sienna." She turned and lifted her head to look at him. "Her name is Sienna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little chapter this time, guys. The Next one's gonna be really long ;)**

**Chapter Two**

**Like Ice**

**"No."**

"Sienna, please, don't be-"

"I said no."

"You're being difficult. Just one-"

"NO!"

The young man sighed and hung his head. "Gast wants a sample of your blood. Please, if I don't bring it I'll be in serious trouble!"

"I don't care," The child crossed her arms as she stood there, glaring at the man across the table from her. "I refuse."

"Dammit, Sienna," He growled. "Just give me your arm!" He lunged across the table but his face was slammed into a wall of ice that just now formed on the table between them.  
"I said leave me alone!" Sienna took off and ran from the lab as the young man called after her. She dodged through the people in the hall, heading for the roof. She had found, over the last few months, that this was her favorite spot to be. It was silent most of the time, too high to hear the noise from the city below ShinRa Inc. The date was August 7. She had been moving around for nearly eight months now. According to Gast, she was strong. The elder man loved the power that she now had, apparently. There was some type of control over water and Ice. Example, the poor man in the lab a few moments ago. Since they had found that she had control with the ice Gast had been trying to find the child to perform some blood tests but she had been hiding all afternoon after the fight she held with Sephiroth.

Then again, you couldn't really call it a fight. Sephiroth, constantly, refused to lift that blade of his, the Masamune, against the one that she would wield. It enraged Sienna. Sephiroth was the one that everyone saw as the strongest of the two. She hated it. She wanted to prove them wrong, but he would never let her. He refused to fight and it made everything worse as she just stood there, staring at her. She let it take control of her today which ended up with the Simulation room being sliced to hell and back as Sephiroth just stood in the middle, watching with that blank face of his.

Sighing, Sienna leaned against the railing of the room and stared at the golden brown sunset. She didn't know what was going on. Gast kept telling her that she was a special girl, but why? Why was she a special girl? She had been sleeping in a damn tube for the last seven years! Was her waking up what made her special? Was it the Ice? What? Why didn't she have any damn answers for what she was? There was no way that she was normal, and neither was that other boy. Now with the way all these people were treating them. Especially Gast and that other man, Hojo.

Hojo…that man made Sienna's skin crawl. And as for the other one…every time Gast look at her it was like he was looking at a prize. A golden monument that he was going prize for the rest of his life. She didn't know which one she hated the most.

"What are you doing up here?"

Sienna froze and turned at the voice behind her. Sephiroth stood there, staring at her. "Why do you care?" Something about this boy…something about him pissed her off even more so than Hojo.

"I understand how you feel." He told her, ignoring her question. "Confused, like you're in the dark or left in the streets, not knowing where to go and so…so sad that there's no one there to grab your hand and lead you through all of this. I was like that in the beginning as well. It was…hard to get used to all of this until Gast stepped in and-"

"Gast is the worst of them," Sienna slid down against the roof wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. "The way he looks at me, I…" She glared at the ground as ice began to form on the ground around her feet.

"You will learn to control your anger with time." Sephiroth told her as she sat down beside her. "I did, eventually. It's still there but I can control it."

"You? Angry?" Sienna snorted with a smile. Sephiroth was the coolest of the few that she had met. Imagining him angry was like seeing a snake protecting a baby rat.

"It took a while for me to get used to it all but you will with time." Sephiroth told her with a small smile and her comment. "You might not believe it but everything turns better. You just have to…find something."

"Find something?" She asked him, glancing over.

Sephiroth scratched the side of his head. "It's hard to explain. A place. An object. A person. A song. It's different for everyone, I suppose."

Sienna was silent for a moment, thinking over his words. It made some sense, she guessed, but she didn't know how much. This was something that was going to be roaming around in her mind for a while now. "What…what is yours? Your…peace?"

"Peace?" Sephiroth glancing up at the sky. "Hmph. I wouldn't call it peace. It's more of a-"

"And so I find you both out here." A voice cut through. "Why, oh why? Didn't I tell you to stay away from her, Sephiroth?"

Both of them turned to see that a man with glasses and a lab coat, his long brown hair tied back, was walking towards them with his hands behind his back.

"Hojo…" Sienna hissed silently as her blood seemed to start burning. The ice at her feet began to rise into small spikes but she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep them still. She needed to learn how to control her anger, just like Sephiroth had said.

"Come, Sephiroth, let's return to the lab."

"But-"

"Ahh, there you are," The trio turned to look at Gast as he approached them. "I was wondering where you had run off to, Sienna." He then took notice of the other two. "Ahh, Hojo. Sephiroth. What are you doing up here?"

"Sephiroth was up here so I came to drag him back to the lab. His tests aren't over with yet!"

"Oh, it's nightfall, Hojo. Leave him be for the night." Gast replied. "Besides, we have to fix the simulation room from earlier, remember?"

It seems that Hojo had forgotten about that and frowned before turning to Sienna. "Yes, I had forgotten. That new type of attack that she brought forward. Had you given her Materia?"

"No," Gast replied. "We haven't. It just popped up the other day. It's very…interesting, a mysterious power, much like Materia. I've decided to run some tests on it." The thought of more tests being run shot her anger up again. The two doctors were talking about her like she wasn't even here.

"Never use an unscientific term such as mysterious power! It shouldn't even be called magic!" Hojo growled, glaring at the small child. "She'll never be-"

"Shut up!" Sienna told him. "Just leave me alone, you jerk! Go play with your pet somewhere else!" She referred to Sephiroth.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes as Hojo gave a hoot. "Let's go, Sephiroth. Let's leave these two to deal with eachother." He turned and left, leaving the silver-haired boy to follow him.

Gast gave a sigh. "I really hate that man."

~You're not the only one~ Sienna sighed to herself. She now had the urge to go beat the hell out of something like she had when she and Sephiroth were in the Simulation room but at the same time she just wanted to sit there and cool down.

Standing to his feet, Sephiroth gazed after Hojo for a moment. "Just so you know," He told her before he turned to leave the roof as well. "The ice trick is actually really…neat."

Sienna lifted her head and watched the door shut, her anger cooling off and changing.

"Well, well, well," She turned to look at the Doctor that was still with her. "Cold and cruel," Gast smiled proudly. "Just like ice."

Sienna gave him a glare before turning back to the door. She felt…guilty now. For calling Sephiroth Hojo's pet. She needed to learn to put a control on her anger. Sephiroth told her that it came with time, but just how much time?

**All right, things are going to pick up in the next chapter so get ready for the real fun!**


	3. Update

_**My apologies on their not being chapters submitted in the last week or so. My Grandfather is in the hospital so I have not been writing as of now. I'm not leaving but just give me a few more days before I can give you guys some more chapters. I'm really sorry about this but You are all just going to have to wait. It won't be long before I'm back and I hope that you guys can wait just a little longer :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**All right, I know that it has been a while(over a month) and I'm really, really sorry. That won't happen ever again. My grandfather is doing fine now but we will still be taking care of him so while I have school and work, I will be taking care of him so the chapters will be coming every other week. Please hang in there, guys :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Hate**

**_"Are you ready?"_**

"Do we have to do this?" Sienna asked with a dull voice. "I wanted to walk the city today."

"You know that your training must be done."

Sienna was now 12. It had been five years since she had awakened from the tube. She had taken Sephiroth's words to heart and had tied her hatred and anger for the two scientists down over the years. Gast had tried to get Sienna out into the public with children her own age but she refused to do it, resulting in Sephiroth being the only one she even glanced at, though that wasn't often. Hojo had done his hardest to keep the two of them separated from the other but he couldn't do it for ever.

Sephiroth made Sienna so mad but at the same time she liked being around him. She hated him for his strength still and she tried her hardest to do everything to prove that she was stronger; she never won. Sephiroth was still number one. And Hojo was pleased with that. Hojo. If you wanted to know who the most annoying man on this planet was, this scientist was the answer. Everything about him, from his looks to his voice, annoyed the woman so bad that she wanted to stab him with her sword or her ice over and over again; sometimes both.

Next week was the tests for Sienna And Sephiroth. The tests for their acceptance into SOLDIER. They were only twelve and thirteen but they were 'special cases', as Gast liked to tell her. They were getting ready to see if they were good enough to join 3rd Class yet. Sienna had already promised herself that she would try as hard as she could to be accepted. She wouldn't be able to bear Hojo's taunts if Sephiroth got it and she didn't. It would send her over the edge and she would not be able to withhold her anger. Just one more word from that monstrous man…

"That's enough for the night, Sienna." The woman turned at the voice to find Gast standing there, a smile on his face like always. "Go and get some rest."

"But, Professor," The trainer began but Gast cut him off.

"She has been at this all day. Let her rest. She will do fine next week; you can't wear her out."

Sienna gave a snort before pushing her away out of the Training room.

Gast watched her leave, that smile still on his face. "How has she been?"

"She's getting stronger and stronger as the days go on and she still doesn't use her full strength, just like Sephiroth. It's amazing what the two of them can do. I makes me wonder how they would be if they acted together instead of against the other."

"I don't think that it would be a good idea," Gast shook his head. "If the two of them got close…it might mean the end for everything…"

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

Gast was silent for a moment longer before smiling again. "After she is given the 3rd Rank, come with me on a little trip. There's something that I need to…to do."

"What do you need to do?" The man asked, a bit surprised on him being the chosen one.

"It's a little…complicated, so I can't tell you until we start the trip."

"Then…where would we be going?"

Gast turned to leave the room himself. "Nibelheim."

**_~Shhh... quiet, you might piss somebody off  
Like me motherfucker, you've been at it for too long  
While you feed off others' insecurities  
You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds~_**

**The city was rowdy this evening. **Sienna kept to the shadows and the sides as she moved through everything on the streets. She found a small smile on her face as she moved through, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the city. Tonight was apparently someone's wedding and the celebration had passed through the entire city. Sienna had to ask what a wedding was and she was looked at like she was an idiot as they explained it to her.

The man and the woman have come together to create a family and live with one another for the rest of their lives. Why did they choose to do that? What was this love that everyone was talking about? It was a feeling, but what kind? Was it like the hate that she felt when she thought about Hojo? Or was it more like the anger she felt when she saw Sephiroth? They told her that she would understand one day, but when you that be?

And the children. How were they made? Were they in the tubes like she had been? It had to be, there was no other way that they could be born, right? That's why she was born there. How did they make it a boy or a girl? Were they tests or something or just a roll of the die? All of this was just so confusing but at the same time in interested her. She wanted to ask about it but she didn't know where to turn so an idea came down upon her mind. She would find a book about it…somewhere. She found that she understood so much more through reading than from the lips of the scientists.

"What are you doing out here?"

~Speaking of anger~

Sienna turned to find Sephiroth standing beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he gazed through the streets. Her anger boiled up but she shoved it back down, cooling herself off like she could during battle. She always wondered why it was just Sephiroth and the scientists that angered her. No one else ever seemed to be the cause of it. She often found herself wondering about it but at the same time didn't really care to think about it for too long.

~So confusing~ She shook her head.

"I dislike being kept in the tower." She referred to the Corporation. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," The thirteen-year-old shrugged. "I don't care for it too much, either."

"Why do they keep us there?" Sienna found herself asking him. She hated him but he was the only one that she felt that she could truly talk to. "why is it that we can barely ever leave?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before closing his eyes. "It's because we are…different."

"Different?"

"Haven't you noticed?" He looked at her. "Compared to all the others our age, we are extremely different. They play and go to school. We are stuck in the tower, training and fighting with tests. We are just…different."

"It still makes no sense to me," Sienna scowled, crossing her arms. "And I doubt that it ever will."

"It will, one day."

Her scowl deepened at his tone. He seemed to think that he knew more than she did, had more experience. Sure, he was a year older than her but that wasn't too much. It was completely-

"Walk with me."

Her scowl turned into a look of surprise. "What?"

"Walk with me," The silver-haired teen wore a smile as he looked at her. "It would be dangerous for a lady your age to walk alone this late at night."

She frowned slightly. "I do not need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Sephiroth told her before walking off. She frowned a bit longer before moving to catch up to him.

Most of their walk was in silence but something about Sephiroth made the barriers that Sienna had fade away for the moment. It was very different between the two of them out here in the fresh air next to how it was like in the tower. Perhaps it was because out here they weren't being forced to fight or train. Out here it was peaceful and full of joy in the streets due to the wedding and it passed through all of them, not the normal anger and annoyance that she would receive from the scientists.

They found themselves in a darker part of the city now, the streets silent as the party continued on behind them. Sienna paused for a moment and turned to the right to gaze up at a large building. It was white; not like a mansion but it's size was much larger than of the regular houses that she had seen in the city. The building was falling apart and old, though. Its windows were busted; the garden before it dead, and the white paint was flaking off. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years and for some reason, Sienna liked it.

Without a word, Sienna walked up the front steps and pushed the door open; it was unlocked. Inside looked worse than the outside. The carpet had been torn up and the walls were peeling and it held a musty smell to it as chandeliers were broken and crashed across the floor. As she moved through it and took in the site of the ruined house, Sienna found a large smile spreading across her lips; especially when she reached the backyard. The grass and weeds had grown all over the place and the small pond was nasty as the patio looked like it was ready to give way. And she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"What is it that has you smiling?" She turned to see that Sephiroth had followed her. His hands were still in his pockets as he watched her with a soft, intrigued look.

"I'm not quite sure," She told him truthfully. "But I like it."

"This?" He raised a brow. "You can't be serious."

"Why can't I?" She frowned at him. "Nothing that a little remodeling can't fix." She closed her eyes for a moment as ideas of what the house could look like flashed through her mind. A scarlet carpet. The walls fixed and repainted. And all across the backyard would be flowers. "Yes," She opened her eyes again with another smile. "I can see it now. I can fix this place up and then leave that blasted tower. I would live here, instead, not trapped in that damn place day and night any longer."

"A place all of your own, huh?" Sephiroth gave the place another look over before turning to lead the way back outside. "Hojo wouldn't like that."

"What do I care if he likes it or not?" Sienna hissed as they made their way back to the tower. "If it makes him angry, all the more reason to do it."

"You truly do hate him, don't you?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Don't you?" She returned. Her answer was a sigh, giving her an answer; she smirked.

Things were silent again as they continued on to the tower before Sephiroth decided to speak again. "What do you think about the tests next week? For SOLDIER?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you…want to do it?"

Sienna glanced at him for a silent moment before shaking her head. "Not really but that's what all of this training is for. Gast told me…told me that I was needed to make it to 1st Class for him. I'm thinking about failing it instead." She told him.

"Failing it?" He raised a brow before smirking. "That would just anger the two of them."

"That's the point." She replied. "That's all that they're doing to us. Training us like we're some kind of…of weapons! I hate it. I hate them!" She clenched her fists as she stopped in her steps. Sephiroth turned and watched her. "I wish that I could…could just pay them back. I could kill them not but I…where would the fun in that be? It would be over too quickly."

He was silent for a moment before a smile spread out across his face. "You want to make them suffer for all of this, do you?"

"Don't you?" She repeated herself.

Sephiroth closed his eyes before stepping closer to her. He was taller so she had to tilt her head back. "Then do what I'm going to do."

"And what is it that you're planning on doing?"

"I plan on doing exactly what they want and then making it as hard as I can for them along the way. I already make Hojo beg me to get in the training room. He thinks that he can control what I do but he's an idiot. If I didn't want to do it then I wouldn't. Hojo will regret all of this in the end; there's no doubt about that."

As those words came from his mouth, Sienna found herself surprised. She always thought that Sephiroth to be an idiot in doing everything that Hojo or Gast told him to do. It seemed that she had it wrong. "So, going to make it miserable for them all along the way, hmm?" She moved around him and began to head back to the tower.

Sephiroth turned and watched her in silence as she walked away, a small grin on his face. He could feel all that hatred pouring off her in gallons. He just didn't know who it was against. The people? Hojo and Gast? Himself? Or was it…was it against just every little thing? He wasn't sure, and he didn't know why it intrigued him so much but at the same time he knew that he held the same feeling inside himself. He just learned how to hide it from others. It seemed that Sienna still had quite a lot to learn.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Fire VS Ice**

**"That's it? **That's all that there was? I was forced to train months and months for this?" Sienna's enraged voice sounded though the hall. She glared through the window at the six forms that stood next to Sephiroth. "This is all?"

Gast tossed his head back and gave a laugh. "I was expecting something like this to come out of your mouth; that just means that these boys will be no match for you."

"I don't care about them," Sienna growled. "I just want him."

Gast followed her gaze and smiled again as it landed on Sephiroth. The older teen was just standing there in the training room, eyes closed as he waited. "You will have your time, Sienna. Just wait a little longer."

Sienna frowned before turning from the window and pushing the door to the training room open. She didn't want to take notice of all the ones that would be watching them, scouting them to see if they were good enough to become part of SOLDIER. The six new ones, anyway. She had no doubt that she and Sephiroth were going to be.

As she entered, all attention turned to her but she ignored them, moving right past them to stand a little bit away from Sephiroth; he was the only one that hadn't moved. The others seemed surprised that a girl was here; apparently women weren't allowed to join SOLDIER, or they hadn't been in it before. It seemed that Sienna was going to be the first.

_"Now that our last companion finally decided to join us,"_ One of the men from the outside called in. _"We can finally get the test underway. The eight of you are the only ones that could pass the first test on knowledge and now you are here to try and pass the test in strength. None of you or even all of you may pass through. The eight will be divided into four groups of two and fight as partners."_

Sienna zoned out, not really caring who was going to be her partner. All she cared about was shoving her fist into Sephiroth's face and-

_"Sienna, you will be partners with Angeal Hewley."_

Opening her eyes, she watched as the one to be her partner walked to stand beside her. He was around the age of 14 like Sienna; this boy held a stoic and serious feel about him. He had short, black hair and dark eyes as he was dressed in the colors of blue and green. There was an enormous broadsword on his back(at his size, Sienna was surprised that he could even carry it). From tip to handle the blade was almost six feet long and one foot wide with two holes near the hilt.

"Hi," He held out his hand with a small smile. "I'm Angeal."

Sienna was caught for a moment. No one had ever…done that to her before. She had seen friends shake hands and give hugs but she had never been offered one herself. Not knowing why, a small smile spread across her lips. She reached out and took his hand. "Sienna."

"Well, nice to meet you, Sienna. Let's do a good job, yeah?" Her answer was another smile and a nod. A warm feeling was beginning to flow through her. What did that feeling mean?

_"And that leaves Genesis Rhapsodos with as Sephiroth's partner."_

Glancing over to the boy standing beside Sephiroth, Genesis was his age with red hair hanging just above his shoulders as he wore red and black. On his left hip was a rapier; a long sword with a bright red blade as dull, golden runic symbols were etched down its length.

Sienna ignored everything that happened next. All there was were battles and Sephiroth and Genesis were first. Angeal enjoyed watching it but she stayed silent, thinking to herself about that manor she had found. After all of these tests, she planned on starting to fix it up and making it livable again. She had no idea how to fix all of it but she was sure that she could learn along the way. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Sephiroth's first match was over quickly, just as Sienna's was. Angeal was actually pretty good. He had finished one of the other men just shortly after she had taken care of her own.

"Not too bad for a girl." Angeal grinned. "I'm impressed."

Sienna couldn't help but grin. "Thanks. I'm surprised with you myself."

He grinned back. "You haven't seen anything yet."

She gave a laugh and it made Sephiroth's eyes narrow a bit. He watched as the two of them continued to talk and laugh with the other. For some reason, he didn't understand why, but watching her talking, laughing, having fun with this new person made him furious! Normally he could control his anger but this…this seemed to be different than his other anger. What could this mean?

_"Now, you are the final two teams, that means that the final match will be between the four of you. Two on two, just like before. Then the final two will fight eachother."_

"Blah, blah, blah," Sienna waved her hand as the simulation began. They were now standing upon the Sister Ray in Junon, the sun shining down on them. "Let's just go."

_"Infinite in mystery," _Sienna had lifted her hand to summon her sword but froze and raised a brow at the boy standing beside Sephiroth. Genesis held a book in his hand, reading from it. _"Is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

"Really, Genesis?" Angeal laughed at him. "At a time like this, my friend?" It seemed that these two knew eachother.

Genesis smirked. "Always."

"Friends, huh?" Sienna asked. "I've never seen either of you here in Midgar. Where are you from?"

"We're both from Banora." Angeal answered her. "We've been together since I can remember; and that's a bad thing."

She gave a laugh at the joke before lifting her blade. "Good, then you can take care of him while I take Sephiroth!" Sienna didn't wait for an agreement; she just took off at the silver-haired teen that wore a smile on his face as he jumped back from her, preparing Masamune for his own attack. But before anything else could happen, Sienna was blocked off by another blade.

Genesis stood there, his blade pared off against hers, a grin on his face. "I already know how strong Angeal is and since he is my partner you are the only other one that I can fight."

Sienna stared at him for a moment as anger shoot through her before it faltered into something else. She gripped her sword tightly and ice slowly began to form around it in rugged chips. "Then I guess that I'll just have to take you down first."

Sienna was impressed, but she'd never admit it. With all the other normal men that she had fought before never before had they taken her attacks as casually as he did. His strength was…to be honest, amazing as was his ability to stay calm in the midst of it all. His ability to stay calm pissed her off though. Just like Sephiroth's did. Why were men so so…smug? Especially in battle?

"I must say, I am impressed." Genesis told her. They were standing on the cannon again, facing the other as Angeal and Sephiroth were fighting in the air above them. "I didn't expect a woman to put up a fight as good as this. It truly tells me that my choice for coming to become a SOLDIER was not a waste."

"Really? Should that make me feel honored?" She asked.

"Without a doubt." Genesis smirked. "But I'm afraid that I can no longer play. Angeal needs my help with Sephiroth, you see."

"So, going to team up on Sephiroth, huh?" Sienna chuckled. "That still isn't going to work."

The teen shook his head. "We'll see. Now, I'm afraid that I have to end our little game. Or you could surrender. I really don't like the thought of hitting a woman."

"Surrender?" Sienna tilted her head to the side with a confused look. "What…what does that mean?"

"What does that mean?" Genesis looked at her like she was stupid. He shook his head. "I'll take that as your answer. Come. Let's finish this."

Sienna didn't understand what he was talking about. Surrender? Was that like…losing? For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. Her mind was caught in her thoughts as Genesis rushed at her again. She didn't notice anything until the sharp sting began in her left side. Genesis was standing in front of her, a confused look on his face as he pulled his sword back. Lifting her hand, Sienna took a good look at the think, warm liquid that was now sitting there. Blood. Her blood. This was the first time that she had ever seen it. The sight of it, it made her head light and she stumbled backwards. She hit something and a set of arms stabled her.

"Are you all right?"

Sephiroth.

Sienna glanced back at him as Angeal landed beside Genesis before nodding. "I'm fine." She knelt down to the floor, placing her hand over her wound as Genesis told Angeal that he expected her to move.

Sephiroth lifted his eyes from the woman and glared at the man in red. Genesis watched as they narrowed and he lifted that long blade of his as he got ready for an attack. Sephiroth went to step forward but the sound of cracking made him pause and look down.

Sienna had laid her hand down on the cannon, spreading spikes of ice all across it as her other hand spread ice around the wound in her side, stabling the blood and the pain. She stood back up, her fierce gaze returning. "My apologies, Genesis. Shall we continue?"

"But Sienna," Sephiroth began. The look she gave him cut him off before a small smirk stretched across his face. He backed up, leaving her to her task. "As you wish."

Genesis raised a brow and watched the silver-haired teen back away from the woman in confusion. Something was strange about these two, but just what was it? Well, whatever it was he didn't have the time to find out as Sienna ran at him. He tried to move out of the way but found himself slipping across the ice. Her blow landed on his face; thankfully it was her fist and not her sword.

"On your feet." Sienna growled. "By the time this is over I want you to beg."

"Beg? Me?" Genesis pushed himself back to his feet, clutching his blade in anger. "Genesis Rhapsodos will never beg." Running his hand along his blade, he stabbed it into the ice. Fire spread along it, melting him a path through the ice towards Sienna. He hurried down it, her coming at him just the same.

Their blades met in the middle, sending off shards of ice and sparks of fire each time they hit. A grin of success spread across her cheeks as she felt her blows getting stronger while Genesis' were getting weaker. A new burst of power seemed to unlock inside of her and she gave out a yell as she knocked Genesis' blade from his hand and went in for a stab.

"Don't do it, Sienna!" Gast's shout cut her off and she froze.

Sienna found herself back in the training room, standing over Genesis as Sephiroth and Angeal watched, both of them ready to spring forward and grab her sword if she were to go any further. Genesis lay beneath her, breathing hard and his eyes wide as she stared up at her, his eyes stuck on the tip of her blade. She was sure that the men outside were watching too. She dropped her arm and glared at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Don't do what?" She demanded before she turned to leave the chambers.

Sephiroth turned and watched her go as Angeal helped his friend up. The man on the intercom told them that the test was over.

"What in the world just happened?" Angeal asked.

"I'm not sure," Genesis shook his head as he moved forward. "Do you know?" He asked Sephiroth. The silver-haired man was silent for a moment before moving forward and following the other teen outside. Genesis watched him before turning to Angeal with a small smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" His friend asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just believe that this decision was a great choice."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**First Mission**

**"Have you ever noticed that we have the same eyes?"**

At the words, Sephiroth glanced at the girl that stood beside him. They were on the roof again, watching the sunrise. Both of them, as well as Genesis and Angeal, had passed and been added to the 3rd SOLDIER ranks. Today was supposed to be their first mission; all four of them going together. They were all supposed to go a several missions together before they were separated into teams of two. Since the event in the exam, neither of them had seen Angeal or Genesis. Sephiroth had begun to wonder if the two of them were afraid of Sienna for what had almost happened or if it had something to do with Gast.

"The same eyes?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She glanced at him from the side for a moment. Sephiroth looked and saw that she was correct. "Don't you find that…strange?"

"Strange?" He turned back to the sunrise, thinking to himself. "No. Many people have the same colored eyes."

"I know that, I'm talking about the shape of them. They're so different that the others. They're not circles; their more like the eyes of…of an animal. Like a cat."

"Or a tiger." Sephiroth smiled at her. Sienna gave a sigh before a small grin spread across her own lips. "Stop worrying about it, Sienna. It doesn't mean anything."

"But it has to. It has to mean something!"

"Well, if you want it to mean something, then think of it this way. We have the same, strange eyes because…" He paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "Because what?"

"Because we're connected."

"What?" Sienna looked at him in confusion.

"Think about it. Both of us are being trained and used by two scientists. They treat us like prizes. They plan on doing something with the BOTH of us. We're connected, somehow. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure, before all of this is over, we'll know the answer."

"What? Are you going to go on a little trip and try to find it yourself?" She snorted. "Why not just beat the crap out of them and get the answers now."

Sephiroth smiled. "If it comes down to it then I just might do that."

Sienna shook her head for a moment before deciding to head back inside. "Come on, let's go get this over with before Hojo has a fit for us being late."

"You worried about him being upset?" He asked her with a smirk as he followed her.

"I don't want to have to listen to him whine." She replied, stepping down the stairs. "I can handle Gast scolding me but Hojo's voice is just," She shivered.

Sephiroth gave a laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked. Both of them were now in uniform of 3rd Class SOLDIER. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail as his bangs fell on either side of his face. Sienna had pulled her hair into a braid that was hanging limply over her left shoulder.

For the last few days, since the exam, Sephiroth had found himself wanting to be closer to Sienna. The thought of any other being around her seemed to anger him for some reason that he could not explain and so she was near her as much as he could, whether she knew about it or not. He watched her as she fixed that ruined house they had come across that one night. She was firmly concentrated on cleaning it. That was all she did after their training. He had half a mind to help her do so and the next time she did it, he planned on coming forward. He just had to seem natural about it, like he was just passing by and he wasn't stalking her.

"There you two are!" Angeal's voice made Sephiroth come back to the present. Angeal and Genesis were standing there, waiting on them at the helicopter they were taking.

"Angeal!" Sienna smiled, hurrying forward. Angeal, you could say, was one of the few that Sienna did not hate. They hadn't known eachother more than a week but already they got along great. Of the brother and sister relationship that she had read about, she was sure that she and Angeal had that starting already. Or was it too early for that? She wasn't sure at all.

"About time you arrived." Genesis commented, closing his book.

Sienna frowned at him. Though Angeal was always happy, his friend was as moody as ever. Whether he was still upset over her beating him during the exam or for some other reason that involved her, she didn't care. He was plainly getting on her nerves.

Ignoring the redhead completely, Sienna stepped onto the helicopter and took her seat. Sephiroth smirked and followed her. The four of them were given orders to sneak into Kalm and recapture a group of escaped convicts. They were placed into groups of two, leaving Sienna, Unfortunantly, with the moody redhead. She wasn't going to say anything though. She was not going to give Genesis the privilege to know that he annoyed her. As she sat there, waiting for the copter to land though, she watched the redhead as he sat across from her. His nose was stuck in that book of his again. _'Loveless' _was written across the tan leather of the novel. With the way he read it, he must have already finished reading it but still he held it. He always had it on him, always re-reading it. It must have meant something to him for him to constantly use it like he did. Genesis was weird, and he was the first person she could truly say that about.

"What are you staring at?" Genesis' voice cut through the silence, his gaze still sliding across the pages.

"That book," Sienna answered after a few moments. "What's it about?"

The teen froze for a moment before lifting his head to look at her. He then spread a smile across his lips and held the book out to her. She grabbed it and pulled it back, opening the book to the first page.

**_Prologue_**

**_When the War of the Beasts bring the world's end_**

**_The goddess descends from the sky_**

**_Wings of light and dark spread far_**

**_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._**

Sienna raised her brows and looked back at Genesis. "It's a poem."

"It is more than that." The grin on his face told Sienna that he was pleased that she had shown interest in it. She caught Angeal rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a smile. Sephiroth stared out the window, seeming to ignore all of them. Sienna dropped her eyes back down to the book.

**_Act 1_**

**_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_**

**_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_**

**_Ripples form on the water's surface_**

**_The wandering soul knows no rest._**

One man became a hero, as another wanders the land and the third is taken a prisoner. All three are bound by a solemn oath, made together at the feet of the Goddess, to seek the answer together once again.

**_Act 2_**

**_There is no hate, only joy_**

**_For you are beloved by the Goddess_**

**_Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds._**

**_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_**

**_Pride is lost_**

**_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._**

Though the prisoner had escaped, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however, by a woman of the opposing nation. He begins a life of seclusion with her which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss. But as the happiness grows, so does the guilt of not fulfilling the oath to his friends.

**_Act 3_**

**_My friend, do you fly away now?_**

**_To a world that abhors you and I?_**

**_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_**

**_No matter where the winds may blow._**

**_My friend, your desire_**

**_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess_**

**_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_**

**_Nothing shall forestall my return._**

As the war send the world hurling towards destruction, the prisoner depart from his newfound love and embarks on a new journey. Guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss and the oath he swore to the Goddess and their friends. Though no oath is shared between the lovers in their hearts they know they will meet again.

**_Act 4_**

**_My friend, the fates are cruel_**

**_There are no dreams, no honor remains_**

**_The Arrow has left, the bow of the Goddess._**

**_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_**

**_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_**

**_In my own salvation_**

**_And your eternal slumber._**

**_Legend shall speak_**

**_Of sacrifice at world's end_**

**_The wind sails over the water's surface_**

**_Quietly, but surely_**

The prisoner meets the friend who wandered, though he was dying and the world was ending. He grows furious that the prisoner gave up on their quest to pursue love while he remained loveless. The wandered knows that in order to end it one of them must die. And so he initiates a fight to the death. The prisoner is unable to kill his old friend, and allows himself to be killed.

**_Act 5_**

**_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_**

**_Nothing shall forestall my return_**

**_To become the dew that quenches the land_**

**_To spare the sand, the seas, the skies_**

**_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._**

The prisoner's sacrifice was the gift of the goddess, and its realization saved the world. The prisoner never returned to his lover, rendering her LOVELESS, the namesake of the poem. She was not alone however for her lover died and saved the world, and she would have him as long as she lived in the world. And so the prisoner's sacrifice saved the world and his love with a final line.

**_Of course…I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here._**

The last thing that the Prisoner had said, thinking about the woman he loved…

Something wet trailed down her cheek. Closing the book, Sienna lifted her hand and wiped her face off. Something wet, like a raindrop was on her finger now. She stared at in confusion, not sure what…

"The book isn't that sad is it?" Angeal asked, looking confused. "How could you let her read it if it was going to make her cry?"

"I didn't know she would cry," Genesis replied with a shrug. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Cry?" Sienna tilted her head a bit, still staring at the teardrop as it traveled down her hand before fading away. "What…what does that mean?" What was this pain that she felt in her chest? Why did she feel more tears fall down her face?

Genesis stared at her, trying to find something. Sephiroth finally turned from the window. He stared at her for a moment as well before reaching out and grabbing her hand. She glanced at him and he gave her a soft smile. She stared for a moment before a small one spread across her face. She turned back to Genesis and handed him back his book.

"Tell me, Genesis, why do you like this book so much?"

The redhead was silent, still staring at her before a grin lightened his face. He leaned back in his seat and began to answer her question; clearly aware of Sephiroth still holding Sienna's hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING! ONLY SIENNA AND THE RUSH TWINS ARE MINE!**

**I know that it has been a while and I'm sorry. Everything's just been piling ontop of eachother so to apologize here's a long chapter for you :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Home**

**"This is harder than I thought it would be."**

Sephiroth lifted his head and glanced at the woman beside him. Sienna and Sephiroth sat in one of ShinRa's helicopters, returning from one of their missions. Angeal and Genesis had a mission of their own to Nibelheim so they were separated from eachother at this time.

Sienna was writing something out on a pad in her lap and scribbled a few things out here and there.

"Is there something wrong?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before returning to her pad. "No, just something that I hadn't been expecting." She fell back into silence for a moment before hanging her head and continuing. "I've been fixing up that house I found a few months ago, you remember?" Of course he remembered it. He, in fact, had been watching her work on it for the last few nights. He had made several attempts to help her but he didn't know how she would react to it and stayed silent instead. "I've gotten it pretty far by myself but it'll take forever to finish, especially with all these missions that we're going to be set upon in the next few months."

"What is it that you're trying to get done?" Sephiroth asked her. Sienna handed him the pad she had been writing on. He glanced it over. "You'll never get this done by yourself. I suggest that you ask for some help."

"Help?" Sienna snorted as the helicopter began to land. "From who? I'm not going to beg for anything from these jerks. I'll do it all my own before I ask for help from them."

She must have been talking about ShinRa. Sephiroth gave a smirk as he stood up and walked off of the helicopter. He wouldn't have asked for help from them, either. "Then have fun."

"You damn right!" Sienna stepped off next to him. "Hojo and them can take a set of pikes and shove 'em-"

"Ahh! You're back!" Both of them turned to find Gast moving towards them, a smile on his face as he carried a set of folders in his arms. "How did it go?"

"How do you think?" Sienna asked, a hand on her hip.

"I shouldn't have expected any less from the two of you." Gast smiled. "Sienna, I would like for you to come with me. I think I might have found something that could help you in battle."

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine as I am." The teen frowned, crossing her arms.

"Then I guess I could give it to Hojo to give to Sephiroth. I'm sure he would appreciate having-"

"Something to make me stronger, huh?" Sienna instantly changed her tune.

Gast smiled and gave a laugh as he led the way, Sienna following after him. Sephiroth couldn't do anything but sigh and shake his head as a small smile danced across his lips. Sienna claimed that she didn't want to be any stronger by it was a lie. She was still trying her hardest to beat Sephiroth in their battles so any chance to win that was something that she would take, no matter what the price was.

As they disappeared into the building, Sephiroth glanced down at the notebook that was still in his hands. He hadn't handed that back to her for a reason. Gast had read his mind apparently, so he had to move fast.

This was going to be fun.

As he moved into the ShinRa Building himself, Sephiroth pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. He only had to wait a few moments before being answered.

_"Angeal here."_

"Angeal, it's Sephiroth." The silver-haired man began as he trudged through the halls. "Are you and Genesis back from your mission yet?"

_"Yeah, have been for a while. Are you and Sienna back?"_

Sephiroth heard Genesis' voice but couldn't understand what he said. "Yes, we just got back. Gast just took her off on something." He paused at the elevator for a moment before heading to the stairs instead. "What are you and Genesis doing tonight?"

There was a pause. _"I'm not doing anything and Genesis won't answer, but that's nothing new. Why? You need something?"_

"Actually it's more for Sienna than for me." He watched as the employees stayed away from him, turning to walk in the opposite direction as he left the office. It was entertaining to wonder what they were thinking.

_"For Sienna, huh? And just what is it that you have planned for her?"_

"Tell me where the two of you are at and I'll join you. We can talk about it there."

There was another pause for a moment and Genesis' voice was heard this time. Sephiroth gave a chuckle at his remarks. _"We're at my place. Come on over."_

He nodded. "Not a problem."

Closing his phone and shoving it back in his pocket, Sephiroth paused for a moment and glanced down at the notebook in his hands again. ~Let's hope we do this the right way~

**_~I feel it in my veins_**

**_It's not going away_**

**_Everything's about to change~_**

**Something was very, very off. **

Gast had held Sienna inside his lab for hours; it was nearly midnight by now. She had cursed herself for staying with that crazed scientist for so long and it hadn't even been worth it. She refused to cheat. Gast had tried to talk her into drinking some kind of serum to lift her strength up higher but she refused to do that. She would defeat Sephiroth in her own way; without cheating like that.

She had planned on just going home but remembered that she had left her notebook with Sephiroth. She had gone to his place to get it back but he hadn't of been home. (She knew where he lived because he still lived in that damn tower like she did. He was basically her next-door neighbor and that was one of the reasons why she wanted out of there so bad)

She didn't want to stay in ShinRa tower tonight. She may have 'worked' for them but that didn't mean she had to stay there. That was the whole point of her trying to fix up that manor she had found. She was trying to make a place where she could be accepted. A place that she could call her own. A place where she was accepted and not just seen as a weapon that these crazy bastards saw her as. Her safe haven. Her home.

That set her mind. She left ShinRa Inc. and headed down the street, eyes trained on the road before her. Not very many people were out this late at night and she didn't want any trouble from the ones that were. She had gotten if before by a few men trying to lure her somewhere but she quickly put a stop to that. After that, no one really approached her from the city. Well, men, anyway. She had apparently become some kind of lead woman due to events during the day when she traveled through stores. She didn't like seeing men hit or yell at other women and would move into action when near it. She didn't know why, but it twisted her insides and she didn't like it. She wouldn't stand for it.

Something was very, very off.

Sienna had paused for a moment outside of the large white manor. She had redone the paint on the outside and replaced the windows and doorway already but something just…it just felt strange for some reason. She didn't know why, it looked no different, but it…it felt like someone else had been here.

~Stop acting like a fool~ she told herself as she walked up the front steps. ~You're the only one with the key…~ her thoughts fell from her mind as she opened the door. It had been unlocked. ~What the…~

An angry look spread across her face as she paused in the dark doorway. Some HAD been here, but who? Who would dare come in here and-

Sienna had reached over and turned the lights of the hall on and froze. She had been in the process of painting the opening hallway when she left the night before. But now…now it was…finished. Complete.

The scarlet rug, fresh and new, had been placed, leading a path down the wooden floors. The floors that had once been a sickly grey and mildewed was now the bright, fresh white she had wanted, the paintings of flowers and animals hung on the wall as were the puzzles that she had put together over the years she spent at ShinRa. The three chandeliers she had acquired were raised and lighting the hall that led to the back door.

Sienna stumbled forward, taking everything in. Someone had come here and finished what she wanted. Everything that she had bought and was waiting to set up had been done for her. The dining hall. The kitchen. The living room. She moved through all the rooms and paused as she looked up the stairway. Would everything be placed up there as well? There had been six bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms. Who would have had the time to do all of this for her? She had only been gone…well, it had been a whole day now since she last worked but still-

Sienna passed by all the other rooms. If the walkway had been painted and set up then the rooms would have been as well. She wanted to see her room. The room she had claimed as her own. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Her breath caught and she lifted a hand to her mouth.

The carpet, still Scarlet, was set down and her wall was the pinkish-white that she had picked. There were no paintings or puzzles hanging from the wall this time because she had other plans for her bedroom. Against the back wall of the room was her bed. A King-sized mattress was now sitting in it large, white frame as it was laid with the silver and black sheets that had been sitting on the floor in a corner. In that corner now sat a small, brown table. Sitting on that table was just a picture of them. Sienna, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. That picture had been taken of them on their first mission together after they had been added to SOLDIER. Only Sienna and Angeal smiled as they had arms around each other's shoulder. Sienna was giving a peace-sign and Angeal gave a pose with a huge grin. Sephiroth was glancing off to the side as Genesis glanced in the other direction, clearly annoyed. Sienna gave a small laugh as she picked it up. The silver frame it sat in wasn't something she had picked out but she liked it.

On the other side of the room, by the bathroom, was the mahogany brown dresser, its large mirror reflecting the room. In the center of it stood a vase of white flowers. The white flowers of the Dragon Fruit. Whoever had done this, how had they known that those were her favorite flowers? Or was it just a lucky guess? If it was, whoever it was had been a genius.

But…who had it been?

Her answer was given to her by laughter from below. Turning from the vase she went to the window. A look of surprise struck her as a small smile flexed across her lips. She felt the same feeling strike her like it had on the helicopter when she had read Genesis' book. Tears swelled in her eyes again as she turned and hurried back down stairs.

Her Garden had been created as well. The large patio had been finished and hundreds of small, rectangular shard of crystals were hanging from the patio ceiling, small lights reflecting everywhere from the fire that was roaring in the yard beside the medium pond that she had cleared out and filled with fish. Plants and tree were outlined in shadows as the garden was planted with flowers. She bit her bottom lip as she finally let her eyes settle on the trio that sat around the fire, watching her.

Angeal wore a huge smile across his face as he held a drink in his hand. Genesis watched her from the corner of his eye, his own little smile there as well as his book was in his hands, as always. Sephiroth sat across the fire from the other men, watching her with a small, half-smile. Sienna opened her mouth several times to try and say something before Sephiroth patted the seat next to him. She moved forward quietly, her mouth not seeming to want to work. As she sat down, Sephiroth brought out her notebook she had given to him on the helicopter and handed it back to her. She wanted to smack herself in the head. Of course he would know what she wanted done if he had that. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"From your silence I take it you don't like it?" Angeal asked.

Sienna looked up at him, shaking her head instantly. "No! No, don't think that! It's…it's exactly what I wanted! I just…"

"Why did we do it?" Genesis had opened his book again but he was staring at her from across the fire as he spoke.

Sienna nodded. "Why would you come here and do all of this. Why waste your time?"

"Waste our time?" Genesis snorted. "Why would helping a friend be wasting time?"

The woman blinked. ~Friend?~ She had learned all about that but did he really see her as a friend? Did he really trust her? Affectionate of her?

"Next time you should ask us for help instead of having Sephiroth get us to surprise you," Angeal grinned at her. "If I can, I'll help you with whatever you need. I'll drag Genesis behind me, too!"

Sienna gave a soft laugh. "Thank you, guys. I don't know how to repay you guys for all the work-"

"You don't have to repay us," Sephiroth told her. "I am just sorry for not helping you sooner."

"I agree with Sephiroth," Genesis closed his book again and set it down beside him before leaning forward as he stared into the fire. "You don't need to repay us."

"Well, I won't call it 'repaying' me," Angeal grinned. "But you have to do something for me whenever I need it."

"Oh?" Sienna raised her brow. "And what is that?"

Angeal's grin grew wider. "Whenever Genesis annoys me to my limit I demanded that I get to come over and use that bedroom by the stairs for a few nights! Last time he annoyed me I had to buy a hotel room to stay away from him!"

"Hey," Genesis growled. "You're not easy to live with either, Angeal."

Sienna laughed at the two men as Sephiroth gave a chuckle. "Of course, Angeal. All of you can have one of the rooms if you want."

"Living in a woman's house?" Genesis snorted. "It is improper."

"Oh?" Sienna looked surprised before hanging her head. "I…I'm sorry."

Angeal elbowed his friend in the side and Genesis frowned. He hadn't meant to-

"I appreciate the offer, Sienna," Sephiroth responded. "If I'm ever in need of a place to stay I will gladly take you up on your offer."

Sienna lifted her head with a smile. "The doors will always be opened to you," She replied as she stared at him.

Genesis glanced between the two of them for a moment with a frown before he stood up. "I bid you all a good night."

"What?" Angeal titled his head. "But she just got here. We should hang out a bit more."

"I am sure that Sienna would like to take a look at everything and make sure it's the way she wants it to be," Genesis told the other men. "It would be good to leave. We can come back another time."

"I agree," Sephiroth stood as well. "You must be tired from the mission today as well."

"I don't want to be mean and push you all away."

"Think nothing of it," Angeal stood up with a smile. "You can give us the grand tour tomorrow!" She gave him a laugh. "G'night." She watched as Genesis and Angeal left through the house and stood up herself as Sephiroth began to walk away himself.

"Sephiroth, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't," The silver-haired man turned back to look at her. "I wanted to. You've been working hard on this place since you found it. It would have been horrid for me to just let you continue it on your own." He just watched as she smiled at him. "Good night, Sienna."

He had turned to walk through the house as well but her voice caught him. "I-I know that you still live in ShinRa Inc. I know that you hate that place as much as I do so…so if you would like…you can stay here as well." He turned to look at her again, a look of surprise clear on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but…"

Sephiroth smiled at her. Normally she was such a strong, fierce woman but now she was like a child, nervous and unsure. It was adorable to him. In truth, he hated ShinRa Inc. more than anything, just like her. To be offered a place, to be offered a chance to leave it behind… "If you do not mind me intruding on your home…"

Sienna lifted her head, a large smile spread across her lips. "Our home," She corrected him. "For as long as you need it to be."


	8. Chapter 7

**_I know that it's been a LONG time since I updated this story and I'm really sorry! It's been about two months now and I promise that'll never happen again. I got my drive back for Sephy, babies, and I ain't going nowhere until it's done! ;)_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_October 25_**

**"Sienna, are you going to go out with us tonight?"**

The woman, now in her late teens, turned her head to look back at the three others behind her. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth; as always. She gave a smile. "What are you planning on doing?" She asked them.

"We're not exactly sure yet," Angeal admitted. "But that's the fun part! We'll figure something out along the way."

"That's…weird." Sienna told him.

"No, that's called being a teenager," Angeal corrected her. "We all still are, except Sephiroth, so he can be our chaperon."

"You've gotten dragged into this too?" The woman asked.

The silver-haired man smiled. "Why not?"

"Why not?" She mimicked him with a grin. "After all, I don't have anything else planned."

"You never do." Angeal laughed at her. "According to Sephiroth, all you do is your puzzles or paintings."

"Oh really?" Sienna shot the silver-haired man that now seemed to be very interested with the stars above.

"Well, that and your music."

"Art is art," Genesis defended. "If it brings peace with your actions then why not perform?"

Sienna gave the red-head a smile. "Thank you, Genesis. At least one of you understands." She grabbed his arm. "Come, let us be off!" As she turned she noticed, but just for a moment, the frown of Sephiroth's face.

The four of them didn't really do anything all night except walk around and talk. It was enjoyable and all wore smiles and laughed. Until they reached the theatre. Posters for the performances of 'Loveless' were being shown. Sienna could have sworn that Genesis was like a kid in a candy store. They ended up buying tickets for themselves a month or two in the future. Genesis wore a huge smile on his face for the rest of the night after that.

Genesis and Angeal left them a little while after that, leaving Sienna to walk home with Sephiroth in silence. Both of them appreciated the company of the other.

There were several thoughts traveling through her head as they continued to walk down the streets of Midgar. As things were silent, her thoughts turned to the man beside her…and why she felt she hated him so much. Why did she hate him so much? What had Sephiroth done to her that made her hate him like she did? She didn't have an answer to that question. She just knew that, ever since she laid eyes on him all those years ago, that she despised him. She hated him. But why? Sephiroth had done nothing to her. In fact, the silver-haired man did all he could to help her. He had dragged Genesis and Angeal into helping finish creating her home. Their home.

Perhaps she didn't hate Sephiroth. Perhaps it was just ShinRa that she hated and she took it out on her friend. Could that be it? But if that was true, then why didn't she act the same to Genesis and Angeal? She adored the two of them!

And then, that's when it hit her. It was what she had read that day she had awoken. What Gast had written.

_January 12_

_Seven years. Seven years I have been working on Project S2. She will show some forms of response but nothing else. Has all my work been for nothing? Have I wasted the last seven years of my life on a worthless specimen? Sephiroth is everything that I planned S2 to be but it seems that Hojo obtained the head on this project. It burns me to say this, but I'm afraid that Project S2 is absolutely nothing…Perhaps the child from Junon wasn't strong enough to take the cells. Or perhaps the cells from Grimoire Valentine's son, Vincent, were the right ones to use…_

_I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to give all this work up. Hojo won this, no doubt about that. It angers me to admit it but he did. Perhaps if only Vincent hadn't disappeared. He might have been of use a bit more. Perhaps the Project just needs some more of his blood. Or maybe even more cells from…_

Sienna now knew that Gast had been talking about her. That she was Project S2 but she didn't understand anything that he meant. She wanted to, but he refused to tell her anything. Sephiroth was Project S1, the one that Hojo had created. It all just made her so mad. And this Vincent character, who Gast said he took blood from for her, where was he at in all of this? Was he in on it too? And the cells at the end…she wished now that she had read even further but she would have to live on without knowing the answers to her existence.

For now.

The wind gave a little blow as they reached the steps of their home, brushing Sephiroth's hair against her bare skin. It was so soft. A smile spread across her face as an idea approached her mind. Perhaps the man beside her wasn't who she hated. It was time to find out.

"Sephiroth," She turned from the door. "Can I brush your hair?"

Sephiroth stared at her in shock. "My…hair?"

"Y-yeah."

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment, thinking to himself. What would have brought this along? Such a strange question and from her. What would make her ask that? "Why would you ask something like that?"

Her cheeks flared to a dark red. "Well…I…it…it was just a though." She turned and began to unlock the door. "Just…forget it."

As she disappeared through the door, Sephiroth raised a hand to stop her but caught himself. A small smile spread across his lips. "I would have said yes."

Later that night, Sienna couldn't get to sleep. Everything just flooded through her head, keeping the silent peace from reaching her. She was about to just get up and go outside when her phone went off. Pushing herself up and grabbing it, she pulled a frowned. _GAST _flittered across the screen. What would the scientist want with her this late at night?

"What is it?"

"Sienna, I need you to come up to the lab."

She frowned. "I was in the middle of sleeping." She sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that she COULDN'T sleep.

"It's really important," He told her. "It could change everything about your life as it is now."

She was silent for a moment before closing her eyes. "I'll be there soon."

**_~'Cause I knew you were trouble _**

**_When you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been~_**

**"Very nice job, Gast. **I'm impressed that you could keep so calm." Gast pulled the phone from his ear half-heartedly before placing it down on the table before him. "Don't worry. When she gets here, everything will go according to our plan."

"To your plan, Hojo," Gast hissed. "Not mine."

The other scientist threw his head back and gave a roaring laugh. "Yes, mine indeed."

"Daddy!" A small voice squealed out. Gast turned to the two figures that stood n the test-zone.

"Don't worry Aerith," The man called to his daughter. "You and mommy will be just fine."

"Yes, just fine," Hojo mocked him. "Really Gast, you were the last person I expected to fall for that blasted creature, let alone have a child with it."

"Ifalna is a woman, not a creature! They're more human than Sephiroth and Sienna will be. Than you will ever be, Hojo!" the other man growled.

Hojo gave another laugh. "Say what you want," he told him. "It won't hurt me. None at all. What does hurt me, though, is how your specimen connected with Jenova's cells more than mine had. Sephiroth was supposed to be perfect, fused with them right when he began to form. But her, the little brat you found on the streets, took to the cells more so. It's not fair, but my thoughts won't be left in the dark for long. I'm going to do everything that I can till I find the answers to why Sienna is better than Sephiroth!"  
"Creating the two of them was a mistake, Hojo," Gast cried. "Can't you see that? We can't change what they are now, but we can stop now before something horrible happens. Sienna may have taken to Jenova's cells better than Sephiroth had, but he's stronger, much stronger than she is! Just stop it now before you can't take it back!"

"Shut up!" Hojo hissed at him. "I'll continue on until I get what I want!"

"And just what is it that you want?" The woman, Ifalna, cried from the container as she held their daughter to her tightly.

Hojo had lured Aerith and Ifalna to his lab and captured them in his testing area, luring Gast right after them in order to get to Sienna. She would come if Gast told her to. She despised Hojo more than anything and refused to do anything that he told her to, so Gast was the only way he was going to be able to get anything that he wanted from that monstrous beauty.

"What do I want?" Hojo threw his head back and gave another of his horrid laughs. "I want-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Sienna's voice cut the laughter off and they all turned to find the woman in a pair of black leather pants and a silver-gray tank top. A look of confusion was on her face but suspicion and caution could be seen in her eyes as she stopped by the door.

"Ahh, the maid of honor," Hojo smiled. "So glad you could join us, Sienna."

She glanced at the four of them again before giving a sigh. "I don't want nothing to do with you and your sex games. Let's not try this again, shall we?" She turned to leave but Hojo pressed a button on the desk in front of him, locking her in. She glanced back at him. "Do you honestly think that you can keep me locked in here?"

"Please, Sienna," Gast's voice made her look at him. Never before had she seen the scientist so…vulnerable. "Just do what he says!"

Sienna glanced at the two prisoners again and put everything together. "You twisted goon," She growled. She took a step forward but Hojo wagged a finger at her.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not a fool. One move and I'll press this button," He held up a controller in his hand with a big, red button. "And bye-bye goes mommy and child. So be a good specimen and get in the tube next to them."

Sienna stared at the tube the scientist referred to. It was the same tube she remembered bursting out of all those years ago. The very thought of being locked in there again, like some kind of animal, made her anger rise. "I refuse."

"Then I'm afraid that you've sealed the fate of Gast's loved ones." Hojo chuckled.

"Sienna! Please!" Gast had thrown himself to his knees, bowing to the woman as he begged. "I'll do anything!"

Sienna closed her eyes, fighting with herself. She didn't know what to do. What to do…what to do… ~What would Sephiroth do?~ She didn't know what they passed through her mind but she gave a sigh before lifting her head and moving past the crazed scientist and stepped into the tube. She held her eyes shut as tight as she could as she tried to imagine herself somewhere else, anywhere else but here.

_Poor little darling_

Sienna jumped at the woman's voice.

_You shouldn't let them do this to you…to us…_

~Us?~ She jumped again as a cool water began to fill the bottom of the tube, rising up her body.

_You don't have to do anything, little darling. Just let us do it. We can do it all._

~But what will I do?~

_Just sleep, little darling, and We'll take care of everything, right Chaos?_

Sienna raised a brow as a deep, rough voice gave a 'heh'.

_Let's just get this over with, Jenova._

**_~Heart beats fast_**

**_Colors and promises_**

**_How to be brave~_**

**Relief flooded through Gast as Aerith and Ifalna both stood in his arms again. **He felt sorry for getting Sienna in this ordeal but he would do anything to save his family. He turned his head, glaring at Hojo as the man sat at his desk, watching as the tube filed with water over the statue-like woman.

"You're insane."

Hojo chuckled. "Insane is another word for brilliance."

"Insane and stupid." His wife hissed, clutching Aerith to her.

"Daddy," Aerith whimpered, pulling on her father's hand but her parents were too wound up in their words to Hojo to realize what was scaring their daughter so much. "Daddy," Her voice was getting higher and her shaking worse. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"What is it, Aerith!?"

The child didn't say anything but everyone followed her gaze to Sienna. Gast only had a moment to look at the woman in the tube before the glass shattered. He threw himself over his daughter and felt the shards of glass penetrate his back. Cries from Hojo and his wife joined his own. Turning at the sounds of slow footsteps on the glass, Gast's eyes widened at the woman before him.

At the monster.

Sienna still held her form, but it wasn't just her's. Her eyes were no longer those, cat-like green. They were now a flaring red as her skin was turning into a grey-like color. Sprouting out of her back was a pair of tattered, leathery wings as fangs could be seen peering out from behind her lips as she gave the man a grin. The eyes and skin he recognized from Jenova, but the wings and fangs…where had they come from?

"Perfection…" Hojo's voice whispered as he looked upon the woman with large eyes. "Absolute perfection. Power. Beauty. I knew it! I knew mixing her with part of Chaos and part of the Protomateria would work. Now, if I can just get a sample-"

Sienna's smile turned to look at Hojo. _"I think not, foolish old man,"_ the voice was demented and strange; like three different voices were talking together. "_In fact, we're tired of having tests being run on us. You pitiful humans. And you,"_ Her eyes turned to Ifalna; the woman began to tremble under the powerful gaze. _"How could I let you Cetra's ever defeat me? Such a sad thing. I won't face the same fate a second time!"_

No one had noticed the ice that had begun to fan out across the ground beneath the broken glass. As the last worse was shouted from her throat, the ice lurched forward, a large spike impaling Ifalna through the stomach, shoving her back against the wall.

"Mommy!" Aerith cried.

"Ifalna!" Gast ran for his wife, catching her as the ice retreated from her like a snake, making her slide to the floor. "Ifalna,"

"_Aww, is someone sad?"_ the voice asked him. "_I can take care of that_."

"Leave Daddy alone!" Aerith cried at the monster before her.

Sienna's eyes narrowed. "_Little brats should learn their place."_ Her ice went to strike again but Gast moved forward, taking the blow instead.

"Daddy!"

"Aerith," Gast winced as the ice stung his chest. "Take your mother…and get out of here. Now."

"But, but Daddy,"

"I'll meet up with you guys soon, I promise."

Sienna watched for a moment as the child, and her wounded mother, escaped from the lab. She smiled again at the scientist before her. _"You know that they won't get far."_

Leave them alone," Gast told her. He winced again as the ice pushed further into his chest. "Please. Do what you want with me, but leave them alone."

_"Your wife will die, as will you. Do you really want your daughter to be left alone? Surely not in a place like this?"_

"Leave Aerith alone!"

_"I'm afraid not," _An evil grin spread across her face. _"All of you are going to-"_

The voice was cut off as Hojo slammed his fist down onto one of the buttons on his desk. They both had forgotten that the other man was there. A set of poles dropped down on either side of Sienna's body, sending a huge shock of electricity through her body. Gast watched as the Ice all receded and disappeared as Sienna's cries returned to normal. The wings faded away and her skin turned to normal. The fangs disappeared and her eyes turned back to their normal shape and color. Gast was left there, bleeding on the floor as the electricity finally came to a stop and the woman fell to her knees before leaning back against the wall, clearly knocked out.

"Perfection," Hojo mumbled to himself again, moving in closer to get a better look. "I shall have her returned to her home while I think of another way to go about testing her. It would be better if something like this didn't happen again…"

Gast coughed, blood splattering on the floor before him. "Hojo, you cannot be serious! Kill her! Kill her and Sephiroth both while you c-can!"

"Preposterous." Hojo hissed at him. He took a closer look before a grin spread across his face. "Besides, it looks like you won't be around much longer so your opinion isn't needed, Gast." He gave a little wave. "Ta-ta. Say hello to Ifalna for me, will you?"

Gast went to lunge at the other man but his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

**_~How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_**

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow~_**

**"Gast is dead?" **Sienna's voice was in shock; she almost dropped the fork from her hand.

"Yeah," Angeal nodded his head. "Some on apparently broke into the Inc. last night and ripped nearly everything apart in the testing area. His wife and his daughter are gone now too. We don't know where they're at."

Sienna sat back in her chair. She and Angeal had met for breakfast this morning. A moment of freedom from the constant fighting of the other two. "Good lord," She closed her eyes. "And to think that all of this happened when we were all asleep." ~Why didn't an alarm in the lab go off? SOLDIER would have all rushed in~

"You feel sorry about this?" Angeal raised a brow.

"Over that monster?" She hissed. "No. His child though…how old was she?"

"4 maybe? I'm not sure. Nothing we can do about it, though. We've been given no orders to try and find out what happened. It's like they don't even care."

"Or they already know who did it and are deciding to keep it secret," She replied. "You know how these freaks are."

"True, true," Angeal nodded his head. A grin then broke out across his face. "So, on a better note, I plan on going to see my folks next weekend. Wanna come?"

She gave him an amused look. "To meet your parents."

"Not just that. A little free time away from Midgar and our partners with their constant fighting. Just the two of us."

"Question is, are we allowed?"

"I'm surprised that you, of all people, are worried about getting permission." Angeal chuckled at her. "You don't normally ask for it. Besides, we were just upgraded into 1st Class SOLDIERs, were we not? We can do whatever the hell we want!"

Sienna gave a laugh at the look on his face. "Indeed we can." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Why not? A little change of scenery won't be so bad now, will it?"

"That's the spirit! Don't worry. If you love your little garden, then you're going to love Banora! Fresh Dumbapples this time of year are the best!"

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Pink Pajamas**_

"**Why don't you date, Sienna?"**

The cord on the guitar broke and Sienna pulled her hand away from the strings. She and the trio were all sitting around the firs in her backyard, the night peaceful and cool as she had played the music. Angeal had been the one to ask the question. Genesis had been sitting there, just listening to the music as Sephiroth wrote away at the notebook in his lap. She looked at Angeal in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, you're the first woman to be accepted into SOLDIER, and not that bad looking at all. You'd think that you'd answer one of your fan-mails and agree to a date."

"Fan-mail?" she titled her head to the side. "What are you talking about, Angeal?"

The man pushed himself into a better position and looked at her in shock. "You mean you don't know that you've got a posse of men and women that worship the ground that you walk on since you were given the title of 1st Class?"

"Apparently not." She answered him, still confused. "In fact, I don't think that I've ever received a letter before, especially not one like that. I wonder why."

"Oh, I think I know why." Angeal shot Genesis a sharp look. The redhead gave a small cough to clear his throat; neither of them noticed Sephiroth's light blush and look on guilt.

"What about you guys?" Sienna asked. "Any…dating for you?"

Angeal shook his head. "Nah, not yet. The only woman that I can put up with at this moment in time is you, Sienna, and that's enough for me."

She shot him a look. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Take your pick." Angeal grinned. He was rubbing his shin moments later with a pained face.  
"Genesis?"

The redhead turned to find the smile on the woman's face. He glanced away. "I have found one perfect for me, but I have yet to announce it to her…"

"Oh? What's her name?" Angeal asked with a teasing smile.

Genesis glared at him. "I'd rather not say."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

Sienna was laughing as she fixed her guitar string. She glanced at the third man of the group as he tossed a few more pieces of wood in the fire. "What about you, Sephiroth?" She gave a grin. "Don't you date?

Sephiroth gave a small smirk. "Love doesn't appeal to me."

"Really? The great Sephiroth doesn't like women?" Angeal asked with a snicker.

Sephiroth glared at him. "I don't like either, Angeal."

Sienna gave a laugh. "The three of you are going to kill me."

"Aww, don't say that!" Angeal moved closer and placed an arm around her shoulders. "None of us would be able to live without you Sienna! So don't even think about leaving us!"

Sienna gave a smile and nodded her head. "No time soon. The same goes for the three of you, too! You leave me and I'll chase you down to the pits of hell and back."

"You have no need to worry on my part, Sienna." Angeal assured her.

"Leaving has not crossed my mind once." Genesis told her.

Sephiroth locked eyes with her for a moment. "Where else would I go?"

Understanding the comment, the woman gave a smile. It brightened her smile.

"Well, now that we've gotten this under control," Angeal began with a smile. "I propose that we all stay here tonight. Sienna's manor needs a little more life tonight."

Sienna gave a snort. ~I'm glad that they invite themselves.~

"**Sienna! **Sienna, we gotta go. Sienna! Up! Up! Up! Up!"

"Shut up!" The woman hissed her eyes burning in the light.

"Sienna," Angeal leaned over her face with a hug smile on his face. "Get up! It's time for the mission! C'mon! Let's go!"

Rolling over to face her clock, Sienna began to grumble at the man she had let stay in her house last night. "It's 5 in the morning, Angeal," She groaned. "I still have three hours to sleep before even thinking about getting up!" Sienna tried to pull her blanket over her head but Angeal pulled it off.

"Nah-ah-ah," He waggled a finger. "You gotta get up! Genesis and Sephiroth are waiting for us in the training room! Let's go!"

"Are you crazy?" She demanded, shielding her eyes from the light. "The three of you keep me up until 2 and then expect me to get up and train with you at 5? I don't think so!" She rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. "You'll have to carry me there!"

Angeal snickered and at that moment she knew that she was officially screwed.

**Pink Pajamas, Sienna?"**

Sienna no sat cross-legged on the floor to the Lvl. 49 Training Room, arms crossed, teeth grinding, and an anger mark beginning to grow as the three men around her all stared and the woman in pink.

"Yes, Sephiroth, pink." She growled, eyes narrowed as she stared at her 22-year-old partner. "I am a woman, you know. I can wear the color pink. Not all of my clothes are black and silver."

"I like that color on you," Genesis gave her a smile as he shut his book, brushing his hair from his face. You should wear it more often." He told her as he stripped his red jacket from his shoulders and held it out to her.

Angeal continued to laugh at her as she stood to her feet. "Thank you, Genesis. At least one of you is a gentlemen." She replied as she took his jacket and zipped it up over her pajamas. Damn. If only she had worn socks to bed last night. Sienna then turned and slapped the still laughing Angeal upside the head. "Shut up, you!" She then cracked her knuckles. "I might normally take it easy on you during training but not today, little man! Today I'm going all out on you like Genesis does to Sephiroth!"

Angeal smirked. "About time! Let's just see who's stronger; me or you!"

"Now, now," Genesis took a step forward. "You know that's not what we're here for. We need to practice our compatibility with eachother for this mission we have together, remember? So let's do that."

"Fun-crusher." Angeal hissed.

Sienna snorted with laughter for a moment before she nodded. "All right. Then what do you suggest, Genesis?"

The redhead gave a grin.

The training was done soon and Sienna had had enough time to return home and change out of her Pajamas and give Genesis his jacket back. Their mission as lame, being just destroying monsters, and the group returned only hours later. Sephiroth and Angeal went off to gather dinner, leaving Genesis and Sienna in the manor. The two of them were sitting in the living room on the couch, talking about the LOVELESS showing they were going to attend. At least, that was what they had been talking about.

"Sienna…" Genesis began, staring over as her paintings on the wall. "Last night, we didn't ask you for your answer."

"My answer?" She tilted her head to the side. "To what?"

"If you have…someone special."

Sienna stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her lips. "You're all special to me, Genesis. You and Angeal and Sephiroth. I wouldn't know what to do without any of you."

"Is that right…" He paused for a moment. "I spoke the truth last night when I said that I had found someone perfect for me. I just don't know how to tell her…" He glanced at her. "It is difficult…"

"Oh, you just think too much, Genesis." Sienna told him. "Just come out and tell her. I'm sure that she'll appreciate it. Ho would be crazy enough not to want someone like you?"

"You really think that?" Genesis asked her, turning to stare at her.

"Of course." Genesis moved quickly, grabbing Sienna's hand. He gave it a tight squeeze before pulling the top of it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it. "Genesis, what are you…"

"Sienna, my words were true," He repeated himself. "The woman I was talking about, the one that I believe to be perfect for me," His lips were close to her ear now, his warmth breath giving her a tingle through her body as a small shiver passed down her back. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Was you, Sienna."

Things were slow for a moment until the front door opened and Angeal called into the house, announcing that he and Sephiroth had returned.

"Hey! You two better get here fast before Sephiroth and I eat it by ourselves."

And with that, Genesis was gone to join the other two, leaving the stunned woman lost for words on the couch.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**AVALANCE ARRIVES**_

**Junon was in a panic today. **Today a huge party was prepared for the two 1st Class SOLDIERS that were visiting. Sephiroth and Sienna had been ordered to attend to some stupid celebration that was going on for the President. Neither of them really cared so just ignored it, stepping off of the helicopter that brought them there. Genesis and Angeal had wanted to come, but they had a mission to take part in and had been taken to Wutai. A great fight was starting to begin between Wutai and ShinRa, though, so it didn't seem to be a good idea in Sienna's opinion.

They had only been in Junon for about an hour before the panic began. AVANLANCHE had launched an attack. Sienna didn't know what AVALANCHE was so she had to listen to one of the head Turks, Tseng, explain it to her.

AVALANCE was an eco-terrorist group that attacked ShinRa. They sought to save the planet from the misuse of Mako energy. AVALANCHE was created by an unnamed figure when he went to Cosmo Canyon and participated in the study of life. The members were trying to take control of the Junon Cannon. The two SOLDIERS had been given ordered by the President to put a stop to it. Sienna had wanted to refuse it, but there was a sight of a young boy on the street that seemed to…catch her off guard. He had been searching for his mother. Guilt rode her. If she found that AVALANCHE had caught ahold of the boy's mother…

"AVALANCHE must have used an underground passage to get here," Sephiroth commented, swinging his blade to remove the blood from it.

"Yeah, but what do they want with the cannon?"

"Most likely to attack ShinRa," Her partner told her. "At least, that's what we heard from them before their end." He referred to the men beneath their feet.

Sienna smiled, looking at all the bodies and blood herself. "You wasted no time in that, Sephiroth. Didn't even save me any."

"Go stop the cannon, Sienna." He told her.

"On it!" She moved quickly, turning the corner and jumping onto the controls. It wasn't hard to figure out what buttons to push. "There you go," She turned back to the man behind her. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment before turning away. "The celebration is on hold for the day, so we're not needed here anymore."

"Then let's go do something before we return to Midgar."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sienna repeated her partner. "I'm tired of just going out to do missions just to return straight to Midgar. What's wrong with wanting to relax for a little but before doing so? Besides, we just saved Midgar from AVALANCHE, did we not?" She crossed her arms and moved out of the room through a door in the wall behind the desk. "If you want to go, then just go. I'll stay here on my own for a bit."

Sephiroth watched her walk from the room before giving a sigh and following her outside.

Sienna gave a smile as she stared down at the water beneath the Junon Cannon. Sephiroth was close beside her, his eyes closed as he let her have her fill of the different city. Sienna was going to open her mouth and talk to the man with her when grabbed her attention. She turned and sighed at the sight. A Turk and another woman, most likely an AVALANCE member, were about to fight. "Did they really have to follow us?" Sienna asked.

Sephiroth gave her a soft smile before walking towards the two women. "That's as far as you go."

The woman turned to face the duo; a look of horror passed over. "It couldn't be…You! Both of you!"

"Sephiroth," Sienna pulled out her sword. "Let me handle this."

The silver-haired man gave a smile and turned. "If you wish it."

A look of pure joy flittered across Sienna's face as she took a step forward. The AVALANCE member felt her knees began to tremble but tossed it aside as the other woman ran forward to begin the fight. She dodged the first three slashed before using her own blade to parry the other. Her arms almost buckled from the strength behind it. She pulled a furious face. This woman…she knew that the SOLDEIR was just toying with her. There was no way this was her full strength. It couldn't be…

"Oh, so you can block my attack, can you?" Sienna grinned, her excitement growing. "That makes it so much more…entertaining."

"So it was the two of you…" The woman hissed. She watched as ice began to twirl around her blade and jumped back, ripping it free before it could get a strong hold. "The Silver-Haired SOLDIER...Sephiroth!"

"Damn, do I not have a name yet?" Sienna asked, glancing back at Sephiroth.

He smiled at her and gave a shrug. "Maybe women just don't like you. All the men seem to know you."

Sienna turned back to the AVALANCHE member, trying to control the blush she knew was spreading across her face. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Elfe."

"Ahh, the leader of AVALANCHE, huh?" Sienna replied.

Elfe looked surprised. "How…how did you know?"

"You just told us." Sephiroth smiled.

The female Turk behind them all gave a snort, hiding her laughter.

Elfe growled and lifted her sword again. "Why do the two of you fight?" Sephiroth and Sienna exchanged a look with the other. The woman continued. "We fight for a reason. Thus, for the sake of victory, we now retreat." Elfe gave them both another glare before running off. Sienna glared after her for a moment as Sephiroth approached the Turk.

"Hey, you." The silver-haired man began. "There was an exceptional strength in her. Tell your superiors not to take her lightly." Sephiroth walked back past Sienna before pausing again. "Fighting for a reason…"

"Come on, Sephiroth," The woman moved up beside him, curling her arm around his. "Let's go home." Sephiroth let the woman drag him through Junon, ignoring the Turks and others that called out to them as they tried to thank them. Sienna gave an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell can't someone go to Midgar and attack it while the four of us aren't there?"

"The four of us?" Sephiroth gave a smile.

"Yeah. You, me, Angeal, and…and Genesis," Her voice flawed for a moment. Sephiroth raised a brow as they approached the helicopter that was waiting on them. The moment the pilots saw them, they hurried onboard to get ready. "Let AVALANCHE attack Midgar when the four of us aren't there. Burn it all to the ground. I just…I just want it gone!"

"Gone?" Sephiroth asked her as they came to a pause as the copter started to whirl.

"Yeah, just…gone…" She hung her head. "All we are is tools to them and I hate it! I hate ShinRa! I hate Midgar! I hate-" She lifted her head. "One day, I want to…" She glanced at him and gave a soft smile. "Never mind. Just ignore me. I'm just letting my words fly out of my mouth, so ignore them. Let's just go home. I'm sure Genesis and Angeal are there, waiting on us. They'll want to hear all about this over dinner."

Sephiroth watched her as she stepped onto the Helicopter. She was worried about something; it seemed to be hitting her more than it was hitting him. To see her so stressed out like she was, it made him feel guilty. He could keep his under wraps and behind a plain face. Sienna tried to hide her's, but it didn't work out the way his did.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth stepped up onto the copter and took his seat again. The phone in his pocket stared to go off and he pulled it out. It was the president, most likely looking for the two of them. Glancing a look up at the woman across from him as she stared out of the window, Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned his phone off. If she wanted to go home, then he was going to let her go. If Sienna ever wanted to do anything, when she wanted to do anything, then he was going to make sure, no matter what it was, that she was going to get to do it.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_LOVELESS_**

**"Are you ready yet?" **

"Just give him time, he'll be ready soon so just calm down. We still have over an hour before the show starts."  
"I know that, Angeal, but I wanna get there in time to get to our seats first!"

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Angeal asked. "One would think that Genesis would be acting this way, not you Sienna."

The woman gave a grin before dropping it and tapping her foot. "Yeah, well, I don't know where Sephiroth is so it looks like it's just gonna be the three of us…"

"Aww, don't feel bad about it, Sienna," Angeal told the woman as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That just means you are mine and Genesis' tonight. And with what you're dressed in, I don't mind it."

"Shut it, Angeal!" Sienna flushed, crossing her arms over her chest. Tonight, sienna had changed into something a bit more dramatic for the play. She was dressed in a floor length, aqua Xscape gown. With sparkling jeweled accents at the shoulder, side, and the side of back, and a dramatic cut out, it was a sleeveless, one-shoulder style with cutout detail at the back. She wore a pair of white heels with it and wished that she had brought a jacket with her as she stood there, waiting for Genesis to hurry up and join them outside. She gave her a friend a quick side glance. "You don't…look too bad either."

Angeal gave her a smile and tugged a bit at the suit jacket he wore. "I know I'm dashing, no need to be embarrassed to say anything about it, Sienna."

"And there that goes right out the window." She grunted at him; he gave another laugh. She turned her sight back to the house before them to find that their other companion had finally decided to join them. "About time, Genesis! Let's go!"

Genesis glanced over at her as he locked his door. "Patience is a virtue that you need to learn, Sienna."

She gave a grunt and crossed her arms again as they moved down the street to the Opera House. _LOVELESS_ was showing tonight and it seemed that even Genesis had decided to wear a different outfit. Both he and Angeal both looked…

She didn't have a word that fit like she wanted it to, but both men looked extraordinary! Very, very extraordinary. It wasn't often that the group saw each other in anything other than their regular uniforms but when they did it was pleasant.

"With the three of you, patience is not something that I have," Sienna replied as they began to move down the street. That got gawked at like they usually do, but the people on the streets were ignored. "And most of that is your fault, Genesis." She was referring to all the fighting that he and Sephiroth did during their little 'practices' and it was very apparent that she was growing tired of them each time that they occurred.

"Now, now kids, let's not ruin the evening, okay?" Angeal chuckled. "It'

S supposed to be a good, fun night, right?"

"Indeed," Genesis gave one of his smiles.

Sienna gave a small sigh before a large smile passed across her lips again. There was a huge line outside of the theater that made it drop, though.

"Aw man," Angeal sighed. "I hate lines."

"What do we do?" Sienna asked.

"Just stand here and wait, I guess," Genesis crossed his arms.

"Not necessarily." A voice from behind told him. "Just follow me."

"Sephiroth?" Angeal sounded surprised before a large smile passed over his lips again. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Sienna turned her head to glance at the man in black behind them as well. She saw Sephiroth every day. Hell, the man lived in her house, but there was just something about him tonight. He seemed to shine in the light from the theater doors and it made her heart stop for a moment, taking the time to take in a good look of her partner.

Sephiroth, in all of his appearances now, was dressed in a long black, leather coat with silver pauldrons in his 6'1' height and thin form. His chest was bare, it was like she was seeing that for the first time as her face began to heat up, and covered with crossing, leather straps. His hair, that glorious, silver hair that she longed to run her hands through, nearly reached to his ankles and leather gloves. It was then his eyes that caught her attention. Those cat-like green. Those cat-like green that reminded her of her own. Those cat-like green that were hers.

"So, shall we?" Sephiroth's voice pulled her from her thoughts, knocking her back to the event they were about to join.

"Y-yes," She nodded.

"What does he plan on doing?" Genesis hissed at Angeal as they moved after the man with the silver hair.

"Who knows?" Angeal shrugged. "If it gets us inside then I don't care."

Sienna gave a soft laugh as she moved after the three men. "I agree with Angeal. Let's just get inside, get to our seats, and enjoy the performance."

It turned out that the moment the attendants saw that it was Sephiroth and the three of them that were approaching the doors and cutting through the lines they were instantly let inside the facility.

"I don't believe it." Sienna sounded shocked.

"We're with the almighty Sephiroth," Angeal grinned. "Anyone lets him get his way. You're lucky to be on his team."

"Yeah…lucky…" Apparently her tone of voice gave off a separate kind of message; Genesis caught it.

"Let's take our seats, shall we?" He told them.

Sienna caught herself taking in the view of the place from the balcony. It was such a beautiful place. (For some reason, I totally had a view of the Phantom of the Opera theatre running through my head while I was writing this part, lol) "It's so beautiful," She commented aloud.

The balcony that they were sitting at had been kept empty for them it seemed, since no one else joined them for the show. They probably saw that the four of them bought tickets in the balcony and just cut off the other seats that were there as well. Angeal sat closest to the railing in the front, leaving Sienna to take the seat beside him and Genesis the one of her other side. Sephiroth decided to take the chair behind the trio but no one made a comment on that as they conversed amongst themselves for nearly an hour before the show actually started. Sienna felt like her lips were going to be so sore that next morning from all the smiling that she was going to do.

**_Prologue_**

**_When the War of the Beasts bring the world's end_**

**_The goddess descends from the sky_**

**_Wings of light and dark spread far_**

**_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._**

Genesis glanced at Sienna from the corner of his eye as the show began. He was pleased, very pleased, that this was something that she enjoyed so much. He was glad that this was something that they could connect on. She didn't read it as much as him, of course, but she still loved it. He could still talk to her about it. That made him very, very happy.

**_Act 1_**

**_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_**

**_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_**

**_Ripples form on the water's surface_**

**_The wandering soul knows no rest._**

Sienna found herself quoting the play as the acts continued. The three men, all bound together by a solemn oath, very much reminded her of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. Was it wrong to wonder where she was? Where her character was?

**_Act 2_**

**_There is no hate, only joy_**

**_For you are beloved by the Goddess_**

**_Hero of the dawn, Healer of the worlds._**

**_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_**

**_Pride is lost_**

**_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._**

Angeal found himself enjoying the performance as well. He, himself, found himself resembling one of the trio of the main cast, seeing his two friends as the other two as well. But he found himself asking where Sienna would be as well…and why did it bother him so much to want to know? He thought that the woman that saved the prisoner would be Sienna, but it wasn't so.

Who was it…

**_Act 3_**

**_My friend, do you fly away now?_**

**_To a world that abhors you and I?_**

**_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_**

**_No matter where the winds may blow._**

**_My friend, your desire_**

**_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess_**

**_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_**

**_Nothing shall forestall my return._**

Sephiroth wore a large smile on his face as the performance continued; he just wasn't watching the show; it was the woman sitting before him. He was extremely happy that Sienna was enjoying herself as much as she was. He had half thought about bailing on the show when Angeal and sienna left the manor, but something had changed his mind; and he was glad that it had. To see the pleasure on her face over something like this, after all the pain and hate he would see when it came to ShinRa, he was glad to see something different.

**_Act 4_**

**_My friend, the fates are cruel_**

**_There are no dreams, no honor remains_**

**_The Arrow has left, the bow of the Goddess._**

**_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_**

**_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_**

**_In my own salvation_**

**_And your eternal slumber._**

**_Legend shall speak_**

**_Of sacrifice at world's end_**

**_The wind sails over the water's surface_**

**_Quietly, but surely_**

As Act four bowed out, Sienna felt her heart tighten for the last and final scene but frowned when the lights turned on and the cast appeared again to bow, proving it all to be the end.

"What's going on?" Sienna asked, glancing at Genesis. "Where is the other act?"

Genesis gave her a soft smile as he stood up. "There is not Act 4. Not officially, anyway."

"Not official? What do you…" It didn't take long for Sienna to realize what the man before her was talking about. "You…you wrote the final act?"

Genesis continued to wear his smile and held a hand down to help her up. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." _Sienna took his hand and let him to pull her to her feet. _"To become the dew that queches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, Offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Sienna felt herself locked. She was lost in the words as Genesis stood there, holding her hand. He had written the final Act. Her favorite Act. Imagine that.

Sephiroth and Angeal both watched the two of them for a moment as they just stood there. Angeal turned to happily give them a bit of privacy when they saw that Genesis' head began to lean down towards the woman's but Sephiroth felt his eyes narrow instead.

"Sienna, we have a mission in the morning, remember?" He kept his voice cool as he turned to hide his face from them as he closed his eyes. He began to walk to the hall.

"Ah, he's right." Sienna sighed. "Sorry guys. It was a wonderful night! We'll have to come see it again before its showings are up, right?"

Genesis fought grinding his teeth. "Of course. Whatever night you wish, Sienna."

"Good night guys," Sienna gave them a wave before following her partner from the balcony.

Angeal gave a whistle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he doesn't like the thought of you kissing his partner, Genesis."

The redhead gave a fierce grin as he clenched closed the hand that now felt so cold without Sienna's. "Let him try all he wants," He replied. "In the end, the Goddess will be mine."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Abduction_**

**"What are you doing in my room?"**

Sienna gave a jump, dropping the shampoo bottle from her hand. Whipping around, she found Sephiroth standing in the doorway behind her, watching her with an amused look on his face. Knowing that she had been caught, she stumbled over her words for a moment.

"I was going to take a shower but I found out that I was out of shampoo. I thought about going to go buy some more but I decided to just slip in here and grab yours. I didn't think you would mind. I would have bought you some more when you needed it."

Sephiroth continued to smile. "Is that right."

"Y-Yeah,"

~No, that is totally NOT right!~ Sienna hissed to herself.

In all truth, Sienna had been investigating. Earlier that morning, Sienna had found out that everyone in their little group had a fan club; even she did, and believe it or not, everything that Sienna's Club, Musical Ice, spoke about the woman was true. She was shocked that they knew she was up late into the night on her puzzles or paintings; none but the male trio she was with knew about her pastimes and so, that set her out. She wanted to know everything about the three men she cared so much for.

The first had been Angeal, the Keeper of Honors.

Angeal's fans had made a whole profile about his love for dogs, his favorite books and magazines, and his favorite places to take a nap. They had mentioned something about a camera that he had received from his mother and his most valued skill of cooking with leftovers.

Then there was the big conversation between Angeal and Genesis a few months ago about the plants that Angeal held in his room. How the club had overheard that, Sienna didn't know, but she was sure to keep an eye out so she could find them next time.

Genesis had two clubs, the first being the Red Leather. Going over his hobby of ready LOVELESS nearly constantly and the reason why he joined SOLDIER: the heroics of Sephiroth. Sienna found that surprising, since Genesis seemed to do everything that he could to be better than Sephiroth, but it also brought a smile to her face.

Study Group was the next club of Genesis', but it was more to LOVELESS than anything. It spoke of the Stage event that had been transpiring for the last few months and the love story from Acts 2 and 3 were big hits on the conversations. Then there was the declaration as to why Genesis liked the story so much. Genesis apparently claimed that is provided answers to many of the mysteries in the world's history, science, art, and astronomy and then there was something about the final Act being scattered and lost…

And her last was the Silver Elite, Sephiroth's club.

Sienna had to admit that this one she was excited about the most.

Apparently, the groups actions weren't a secret anymore either. It was well known that the four of them would sneak into the training room some nights after the 2nd Class members had gone home. There the four of them would proceed to throw their swords at each other, aiming for the dumbapple on one of their heads to pierce it. Reading that over again, Sienna had given a laugh and relived one of those moments were Genesis and Sephiroth both tried their hardest to pierce a dumbapple on Angeal's head but she had been the victor from behind; if you could call an ice spike from the other side of the truck of the tree to be fair.

In truth, Sienna was only in here in Sephiroth's room because of what she had learned. According to the Club, Sephiroth used shampoo products of the highest grade that was scented with 13 kinds of perfume. She had never smelled Sephiroth's hair, no matter how much she wanted to(and to run her fingers through it) and so his shampoo had to be the next best thing.

Sephiroth stared at her for a moment before stepping out of his room. "Angeal is downstairs."

"I'll be right there." Sienna waited until his footsteps had gone before giving a sigh of relief and setting the bottle down before hurrying after him. She had been afraid that he wouldn't have believed her. If she had been caught with that, she didn't know how she was going to get out of it.

Sephiroth had joined the other man in the living room, talking about something the two of them had just finished taking care of.

"Where's Genesis?" She asked, taking a seat beside Angeal.

"Outside," Angeal answered her with a shrug. "He got a phone call so I just left him out there." He leaned back on the couch. "So, you guys feeling like going out for something to eat tonight? That new place just opened up last week and I heard that it's pretty good."

"What kind of food does it serve?" Sienna asked.

"Oh, a little bit of everything. It's a six-page menu, according to what Don told me." Angeal's voice faded out as Genesis entered the room with an annoyed look, dropping into a chair. "What's wrong, Gen?"

"There's been an outbreak at the office." The man answered.

Everyone there knew what that meant.

"Hojo let his pets break out again, has he?" Sienna sighed. "What an idiot."

"Not much we can do about it now," Angeal told her as he stood up. "Except take care of them ourselves."

"Let them take care of it," Genesis replied. "We're not their janitors."

"What was the phone call about?" Sephiroth asked.

"It was just Verdot. He wanted me to-" Genesis' voice was cut off by Sephiroth's own phone going off and Sienna gave a sigh as he answered it.

"Let me guess, he wanted you and Angeal to take care of the problem but you told him no."

"It seems so," Angeal sighed at the glare on Genesis' face. It pissed the man off that every time he refused to do a certain mission, they would turn straight to Sephiroth and Sienna to do it, no matter how much work they had to do on their own.

Sephiroth then pulled the phone from his ear and set it on speaker. _"Sienna?"_

"Yo," The woman announced she was there.

_"I need you and Sephiroth to move. A helicopter, under the control of AVALANCHE, had kidnapped Hojo. We have the Turks working, but I want the two of you to hurry after them and get the job finished."_

"Hojo was abducted?" Sienna asked. "What wonderful news." She grinned. "Thanks for letting us know, Verdot. I appreciate it."

_"Rescue him, Sienna!"_ The man ordered, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Why should I? He won't be missed."

_"It's under the President's orders,"_ Verdot told her.

"Tcch, and?"

"We'll go," Sephiroth then told the man on the phone, giving a smile at his partner's words. Sienna crossed her arms.

"And we'll go take care of his pets," Angeal added. "Right Genesis?"

"Feh."

Sienna sighed as Sephiroth picked up his phone; she stood. "Shall we get this over with and get back here for dinner?"

As the two groups separated, Sienna folded her arms behind her head. It wasn't too long, nor hard, to catch up to the helicopter they were searching for. After all, the Turks were shooting at it and the large dragon causing a problem on the high bridge wasn't easy to miss. "If the problem is AVALANCHE again, then it's that woman from before; Elfe." She commented. "We keep running into her, don't we?" Sephiroth watched as the green dragon went to attack her but moved first, cutting it in half. "Easy as pie!" She grinned and then glanced at her partner. "Now, shall I take care of the helicopter?"

"And risk letting you kill the man we're supposed to save?"

Sienna had almost forgotten that Hojo was on the copter and stomped a foot as she turned to look up at the flying object. From the corner of her eye she had caught sight of a Turk standing close by to them. She recognized her as the Turl they had run into before with Elfe a few months ago.

"Hey, kid!" The Turk turned to Sienna as Sephiroth glared at the helicopter. "Didn't I tell you to get a partner?"

Sephiroth just swung his sword once. It was nowhere near close enough to hit the helicopter but it did something to it, bringing the machine down to the bridge nearly 15 feet in front of Sienna. The woman moved quickly and ripped Hojo from inside, dropping him on his feet before turning her back on him.

"Professor Hojo!" Tseng cried out, running towards the four of them.

"Tseng!" the female Turk sounded relieved.

"Professor, are you all right?"

Hojo brushed his jacket off. "As you can see, I'm fine."

"Turks," Sephiroth kept his back to them. "We'll leave the rest to you. Our mission is over." Sienna followed after the silver-haired man as he began to walk away but Hojo called after them.

"You've grown stronger. Both of you."

Sienna turned to yell at him but Sephiroth grabbed her hand and pulled her after him before she could. The woman didn't know why but since Gast died, Hojo seemed to be more…nicer to her than usual when he took over all that Gast had been doing for her. She didn't go to the man for problems like she had with Gast but his kindness or whatever it was that he was pulling on her just made her hate him more. She liked it better when he was a sick, twisted doctor that liked to run his mouth that the man trying to be kind and keep his dumb comments about her to himself. At least when he said something she had an excuse to punch him in the face.

Angeal and Genesis was going to be stuck for another hour or so taking care of all of Hojo's experiments so Sephiroth and Sienna just went back to the manor to wait for them. Sienna found herself going on in a rampage about being summoned like that to save Hojo, of all people, and Sephiroth just leaned against the wall of her room as he listened, a small smile on his face.

And then he spotted it. The red bottle sitting there on her dresser. It had been in a large paper bag but the said bag had been knocked over, littering a few things across the wooden furniture. Sienna had been shopping earlier that morning.

As the woman continued to go off about the events that had just happened, Sephiroth moved to her dresser and picked the bottle up, taking in a good look. A grin stretched across his face but he hid it.

"Sienna," Sephiroth turned to face her, holding the red bottle in his hands. "I thought you were out of shampoo."

Sienna froze in everything she was doing and was out the door in moments, leaving the silver-haired man to laugh on his own.

**Not that many chapters left! I will be finishing the story this weekend so keep close!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Why couldn't I be…_**

**"Shh! **You don't want us to get caught, do you?"

"Then move faster before someone shows up."

"Stealth, Angeal, Stealth."

"JUST GO!"

Genesis' growl made both Angeal and Sienna shoot-off like a rocket down the hall, leaving Sephiroth and Genesis to follow after them softly.

Sienna gave Genesis a glare when he shut the Training Room door behind him. "What's your problem, Genesis? Why you so grumpy today?"

Genesis turned his head from her so Angeal was the one that decided to answer as Sephiroth moved to the control board to set up their event. "Oh, he's just cranky because he hasn't heard you play your guitar in a few days. Why don't you make him happy so the rest of us don't have to deal with it?"

Sienna gave a laugh before placing a hand on the instrument that hung over her shoulder.

The flash spread through the room, making Sienna close her eyes.

They were in Junon. The four of them on top of the large Sister Ray. Genesis was sitting at the base, reading from LOVELESS, Angeal leaned against the building beside him, Sephiroth stood more towards the snout of the Ray, his eyes closed as the sun traveled across his face, and Sienna was close to his feet, her own legs dangling on the edge as she held her guitar, playing a tune as Genesis read from his book.

_"Infinite in mystery is the Gift if the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky." _Sephiroth opened his eyes with a slight smile as he turned to face him. _"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." _Sephiroth walked towards him. Angeal's own eyes opened as he lifted his own head.

"LOVELESS, Act 1." Sephiroth announced, his long sword, Masamune, in his left hand.

Genesis looked at him and smirked as he closed the book and set it aside. "You remembered." He stood up and Angeal looked at him.

Sephiroth smirked back. "How can I not," He began to tap the right side of his head. "When you've beaten it into my head?" He slashed his sword, signaling that he was ready.

Angeal grabbed his sword as well and Genesis lifted his own to his head.

"God, you boys are so immature." Sienna stopped playing her music and stood, hand on her hip as she looked at them.

Angeal chuckled. "You sure you don't want to join?"

She waved a hand at him. "No thanks. You have fun trying to kill each other. I'm staying out of it."

Angeal gave a shrug and then looked at his partner. "Don't take Sephiroth lightly."

Genesis gave a small grin. "Humph, noted…"

Setting her guitar on the ground, Sienna watched as the three men battled. It was fabulous. All three of them were so obsessed with what they were doing. She couldn't help but smile. Sephiroth's constant smirk made her heart beat louder. She watched as Genesis twirled through air only to be thrown back by Sephiroth as Angeal ran forward himself. Sephiroth was the strongest of the four of them, followed by Genesis. They didn't know who was stronger, Angeal or Sienna, since the two of them refused to fight the other. Sienna refused to fight either of the three men now that they had aged together. Always.

But Genesis always wanted to beat Sephiroth. Angeal fought for fun. Genesis always took it a little too far…

"Ha!" Sephiroth's voice reached her as his and Angeal's blades met, sparks erupting between them. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sienna grinned. Sephiroth was a smartass, but he could back it up, no matter what.

Angeal was forced back to Genesis. "All hail Sephiroth, eh?"

"Angeal, stay back." Genesis ordered, holding a hand out. He blinked. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."

"Genesis…" Angeal looked surprised.

"Come on guys," Sienna walked towards them. "Stop fighting. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."

Genesis glanced back at her for a moment before running a hand over his red blade and gazing back at the silver-haired man. "They both need a new hero."

"Humph," Sephiroth blinked his eyes slowly. He knew that it wasn't just the world that Genesis was talking about. "Come and try."

"So smug…but for how long?" Genesis ran forward to continue the fight.

Sienna shook her head as she moved up beside Angeal. "I just don't understand you men. Why must you always fight?" Angeal chuckled as they both continued to watch their partners. "But I do have to say," Her gaze followed the two men in the air. "It does get my blood pumping." She then frowned as Genesis shot fire at Sephiroth. "Until it gets a little too serious." She ground her teeth as Sephiroth was encased in a great ball of fire. Angeal moved quickly, trying to stop Genesis, but he was blasted by fire as well as out of the sky. "Angeal!" Sienna cried, running to catch him, silently thanking God as she carried him out of the way of Sephiroth's Octaslashes. "Dammit!" She then growled, watching the battle continue. She didn't like interfering, but it had gone too far.

Angeal and Sienna shared a nod before running in between the two fighters with their own swords, Angeal blocking Genesis and Sienna blocking Sephiroth.

"Enough." Angeal ordered.

"It's gone too far." Sienna told them.

"Sienna…" Sephiroth spoke, lowering his blade. She smiled, glad that he was listening.

Genesis saw the smile and growled. "Out of my way!" He summoned another fire ball, bursting through Angeal's sword.

Sephiroth quickly wrapped his arms around Sienna to keep her from harm, but it wasn't needed as Angeal's broken blade slashed through Genesis' shoulder.

"Genesis!" Angeal cried as the man fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder as the simulation came to a halt due to the damage to the room.

"Oh no!" Sephiroth quickly let Sienna go and she hurried to Genesis, kneeling to check his wound.

Genesis pulled away from her. "Just a scrape…" He stood, gazing down at her. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He picked up his sword and began to walk away. _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return."_

Sephiroth turned and watched Sienna chase after the man before whacking him in the back of the head. He couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Shut up, Genesis, and let's go get you some help!"

Genesis tried to tell Sienna that he would be fine, but she made him shut up and led him to the infirmary with Angeal and Sephiroth following her. And for good reason.

"Hollander," Angeal was the first to speak as the man joined them in the hall. Sienna tried to get a peek in at Genesis but the doors closed before she could. "How is Genesis?"

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Sienna asked. The worry could be plainly heard in her voice; Sephiroth felt guilt run through him.

Hollander, an elder man with glasses, shook his head. "The problem is the Mako energy that seeped in through the wound…"

"Is it treatable?"

Hollander nodded. "First, he'll need a transfusion." Immediately, Sephiroth took a step forward but Hollander shook his head. "You aren't viable."

Sephiroth pulled a surprised face. ~Not viable?~

Sienna took a step forward. "What about me? Surely I am."

"No, I'm afraid not." Hollander shook his head at her before he nodded at Angeal. Their friend gave them a look before he disappeared into the room behind Hollander, leaving Sephiroth and Sienna to look at each other.

"Is…is there something wrong with us?" The woman asked, her voice sounding hurt. She looked like she was about to cry.

Sephiroth moved forward and pulled her into him. "No, Genesis just…doesn't have the same blood as us, it seems." He told her. "There's nothing to worry about. Genesis will be fine; you'll see."

Sephiroth knew that he was speaking something false. He didn't know why Angeal was used as the donor and not one of them, but he wasn't going to let Sienna worry over something like that. As long as everyone was all right, then nothing mattered.

This all had something to do with the secrets that he and Sienna had been trying to find the answers too over these years but since Angeal and Genesis had become close friends with them their searching for the said answers had been placed on the backburner.

Maybe this was a sign that their searching should begin again.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Eclipsed_**

**"Damn it!"**

Genesis stormed around the Training room that evening. Sienna stood there, leaning against the doorway as she watched him, a small look of amusement on her face. The four of them had just returned from another mission of theirs; and returned to cheers for Sephiroth from the ones waiting on them. Genesis, at times like this, always disappeared to be alone but tonight, Sienna felt like following him. She didn't have to think hard of where the man would go. The Training Room was always his sanctuary; or her place.

To be honest, Sienna felt alone in that house now. Sephiroth had moved out a few months ago to his own place and it felt so empty. Sure, the three men all came over nearly every night but not having that man in the room down the hall…

"Damn it!" Genesis repeated, dragging Sienna from her thoughts as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"You let it get to you too much," Sienna crossed her arms as she watched the red-haired man.

He shot her a look. "Does it not bother you that he gets all the glory?"

Sienna shrugged. "Not really. Glory's not what I'm here for." To be honest, she had never even thought about receiving praise for what they were sent to do.

"Then what are you here for?" Genesis snarled. "What else could you possibly be here for?"  
Listening to his words, Sienna gave a sad smile. She hadn't thought about this in a long, long time. "I…I'm not sure. The first thing I even remember was…" ~Waking up in that damn tube!~ "Professor Gast bringing me here and my training began. My first day here, I met Sephiroth and then you and Angeal followed a few years later." She shrugged. "I only get the glory because I am Sephiroth's partner. But trust me," She gave him a smile, hoping to cheer her friend up a bit. "It annoys the hell out of him." Genesis stopped in his pacing and turned his head to stare at her. "Even more than it does me. He might not show it, but he hates being at the end of everyone's praise. He hates being called the hero."

And that was the truth. Sephiroth and Sienna had this conversation several times since the two of them had been named partners. The man hated all the praise he received from the people and the Corporation. She didn't know how he could stand it for as long as he did; and she also doubted that it would ever go. The idolization of the Silver-haired man would never come to an end.

"Then why doesn't he let me beat him?" Genesis demanded. "Why doesn't he let me win?"

Sienna gave a shrug before walking a bit further into the room. "It's a man's thing, I suppose. No man can stand being beaten in a fight. At least, not any man I've ever met. It's their foolish pride." She shot Genesis a look. "And you have that exact same problem, my dear. If he just let you win, would you just let that fly?" She then paused. "I take that back. Angeal doesn't have that problem. He's the biggest sweetheart I've ever met. It must be just a problem between you and Sephiroth."

~For more reasons than one~ Genesis scoffed at himself. He gazed at her for a moment in silence before deciding to take this conversation in a whole other direction. "Say, if I beat Sephiroth in a battle, do you think that I could have you as my partner?"

If Sienna had been drinking something, she would have choked. "What am I? A prize? And what about Angeal? That's a mean thing to do to him, Genesis. Haven't you been friends since you were kids?" ~Kinda like me and Sephiroth, you could say. But at the beginning, could you really call us friends?~

"I didn't mean as a partner in fighting, Sienna?" Genesis' voice had lowered as he began to step closer to her, a firm, determined look on his face.

Getting what the man in red meant, Sienna couldn't help but flush. This set a flashback to that one night on the couch.

_"Sienna, my words were true," He repeated himself. "The woman I was talking about, the one that I believe to be perfect for me," His lips were close to her ear now, his warmth breath giving her a tingle through her body as a small shiver passed down her back. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Was you, Sienna."_

There was no doubt in Sienna's mind that she had a little crush on her partner going on and Sephiroth was completely protective of her during battles and missions, but she never saw herself labeled as 'Sephiroth's Property'; no matter how much she wouldn't mind the idea.

And she had to be honest; Genesis was something special to her as well. Actually, all three of the men in her life had a certain spot in her heart. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth all meant something important to her and she feared that she didn't know what to do without any of them.

"I will train, Sienna," Genesis' words dragged her out of her thoughts. He had come to a stop in front of her, staring down into her eyes. "And train until I beat Sephiroth and then…you'll be mine. Mine at last."

**"SIENNA!"**

Panic shot through his body at the sight before him. The four of them had been sent on another mission to Wutai again but all day Sienna's thoughts were elsewhere, resulting in her missing the announcement to evacuate the building before the explosion happened. He hadn't known that she was still inside until he joined Angeal and Genesis outside and didn't see her. Sephiroth had whirled around to hurry back in when the explosion went off.

"Sienna!" Genesis and Angeal's voices echoed behind him as the fire made their shield their eyes.

"Impossible!" The Turk that stood behind them, Tseng, hissed in shock, shielding his own face.

"Sienna!" Genesis went to run forward but Angeal grabbed him.

"You can't, Genesis! You-Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired man refused to listen and had run forward himself, intent on jumping into the fires of hell to save the woman inside of it.

"Sienna!" He cried her name, ignoring the heat of the fire and the fear of another explosion as it pounding around him. He searched everywhere he could until he found her. The woman had been hurt bad. Cuts and scratches and burn marks covered her body where the ice had not reached in time to encase her from the fire but even so the fire was melting the ice and burning through it still. Her left leg looked so horribly burned and her right arm, Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the sickening feeling from the sight of the white bone ripping out of her skin at such an odd angle.

"Sienna," The moment that Sephiroth reached out to grab her, what was left of her ice-like shield melted away into water and he picked her up into his arms and retreated from the fire as fast as he possibly could.

"Sienna!" Genesis' voice greeted him the moment he reached fresh air, but Sephiroth didn't stop until he reached the helicopter; Tseng had been smart and hurried on ahead to get it ready. It was going to be a long journey back to Midgar and Sephiroth was gripping onto the woman in his arms, trying to keep his rage from taking over to where he returned to Wutai and destroyed everything there.

"Sephiroth. SEPHIROTH!" The silver-haired man gave a glare to Angeal as he and Genesis boarded the copter; it then took to the air. "Let me have a look at her. Maybe we can heal her a little before we get back."

Sephiroth didn't argue. Any thought of trying to heal Sienna took control of his mind and he set her across the seats, moving out of Angeal's way. He felt so…so useless! This was just like that time with Genesis, only worse. How? Why had he let her get hurt like this? Why?

**"What do you mean only Sephiroth?" **Genesis' growl sounded through the hall. Hollander wore an annoyed look on his face as the red-haired man argued with him. Sienna needed a blood transfusion, much like genesis had before, but when Genesis had offered himself, it was a repeat all over again.

"Sephiroth's the only one that's viable." Hollander told him again.

"But why?!" Genesis shrugged Angeal's hand from his shoulder. "Why can I not save her?!"

Sephiroth stared at his friend for a moment before closing his eyes and stepping past Hollander and into the room.

He bit his bottom lip.

Sienna was laying there in a bed. Angeal had done all that he could on the helicopter, like setting her arm and doing his hardest to keep a fever from taking over. All night the three of them had been waiting outside the infirmary to make sure that the woman they all cared for was going to be okay. Relief passed through him the moment Hollander told them she would be fine after a blood transfusion and was willing, no matter what, to give her all the blood that she needed to stay alive.

Even if it turned out to be all of it.

**_~We love our tragedies.  
When we're broken in our own little ways  
We're broken and we fit together just right  
You know I saw the black inside your eyes  
I saw they were eclipsed, and by mine, they look just right ~_**

The last few months, Sephiroth had been confused. He wasn't sure what it was that he had been feeling or what had been transpiring in his chest whenever he glanced at Sienna or when he was near her. He hadn't been able to understand why he felt so…empty when she wasn't there with him or close to him. He thought at first it was because that had been the first person that could understand him. Sienna had gone through everything like he had been since they were children. He knew that Sienna despised him at first but over the years they had grown into, what he had first thought, siblings.

**_~When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lights meet, will you love me then?  
And will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long.~_**

But it had been something much more than that. He had grown to love her. To love everything about her. At first, he had refused to believe it, to accept it, but he had finally let it take over. He loved her.

He loved her voice. Her laughter. Her fingers as she plucked at the strings on her guitars. He could just sit there for hours, watching as she painted or did her puzzles. He wanted to go everywhere she did.

But he also hated it.

**_~I love your melodies.  
We're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives.  
I know I loved you then.  
I know I love you now.  
I know I'll love you then.  
I know I love you now.~_**

He hated when she wasn't there. Hated it when she was sad. When she was hurt. He hated everything that Hojo and Gast and ShinRa had been putting Sienna go through. He hated Genesis trying so hard to claim her as his own.

That was a main reason to why he was everywhere with her. He didn't like the thought of Genesis trying to win her over for himself.

And he also hated that she was never going to be his.

**_~When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lights meet, will you love me then?  
And will you ever know it.  
It seems like you've known me for so long.~_**

Sienna would never be his. He wasn't good enough to be hers. Wasn't pure enough. Whatever it was that ShinRa had done to him it made him…he didn't know what it made him, but he knew that Sienna deserved something better. One would think that letting Genesis take her would be the best, but Sephiroth just couldn't…

If he couldn't have Sienna, then no one could.

**_~But you can't have everything you want when you want it.  
I will be everything you want, when you want it.~_**

Call him cruel or heartless, but Sienna would never be touched by another man. She would be his and his alone, even if it was just through SOLDIER and friendship.

******_~Wait for me. Just for me.  
Fall for me. Even when you don't know you fell from me.  
Will you fall for it? If this comes around again.  
Don't wait for me. And don't trust in me. Don't fall me.  
Even when you know you're falling for me.~_**

Sephiroth knew that, no matter how much he wanted Sienna, that in this life he would never have her the way he wanted, but he would still be there to make her happy. To protect her. And with that, he would be set. As long as she was happy, then so would he.

But then maybe, just maybe, in another life after all of this was over…

**_~When our hearts meet, will we make it right.  
Will we even notice that they are Eclipsed?~_**

**Two Chapters left! Finally! LOL**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
